


小飛象（家長組）

by abc761012



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 哈利波特 - Fandom, 怪獸與牠們的產地, 怪獸與葛林戴華德的罪行
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 一個原背景的半AU





	1. Chapter 1

身為魔國會安全部部長的波西瓦爾‧葛雷夫是個超級忙碌的人，幾乎美國巫師界的所有大大小小的事情都歸他管理，對此他沒有什麼怨言，畢竟是自己喜歡的工作，也是因為這個工作認識到自己最愛的人。

當年葛林戴華德事件後也因為雷鳥的事情而遇到紐特，兩人交往之後還是在忙自己的事情，紐特幾乎是英國、美國兩邊跑，畢竟自己箱子裡的奇獸不是自己養的全部奇獸，英國的家還有其他的奇獸。

雖然紐特有請邦妮照顧他的奇獸，還是會不放心那些奇獸們，只要有時間都會回去看看，加上有時候魔法部會管他的去向，即使西瑟斯在魔法部也沒辦法，有時候葛雷夫會來英國幫忙。

「帕西，你怎麼來英國了？」紐特看見自己的男友過來英國的樣子很訝異。

「為了一個馬戲團而來，之前他們在美國表演，後來到法國巴黎，現在輾轉到英國倫敦來。」葛雷夫對此感到很傷腦筋。

「裡面有要追緝的人？有通緝犯？」紐特拿出食物和茶水給葛雷夫。

「算是吧！？除此之外聽說也有走私奇獸，這點挺傷腦筋的。」葛雷夫坐下來乖乖的吃著食物。

「需要我幫忙嗎？」聽到有奇獸受害紐特總是會義不容辭的幫忙。

「有需要的話我會讓你幫忙。」葛雷夫知道是阻止不了紐特。

聽見葛雷夫這樣說紐特很開心，看見葛雷夫很累的樣子紐特也沒多說什麼，就是推著他去浴室當中梳洗，交往的兩人當然很樂意和對方同居，邦妮看見自己的僱主已經有戀人的樣子知道自己失戀了，只能哀怨紐特從未發現自己的感情。

梳洗過後的葛雷夫抱著紐特，這樣有安慰到自己的身心靈，看見這樣的情形紐特沒有阻止他，雖然這樣自己很不方便也不會多說什麼，紐特知道正氣師的工做是多麼的累人，葛雷夫很累是很正常的事情。

只是他們這次沒想到會找到一隻很奇特的奇獸，一隻會飛的大象，讓紐特不得不找的地方來安撫，葛雷夫反而很喜歡這隻奇獸，願意和自己最愛的人一起養這隻奇獸。

第二天西瑟斯看見葛雷夫沒有多說什麼，對於好友把弟弟拐走這件事很生氣，可是他卻不能多說什麼，莉塔笑笑的看著這樣的情形，只是拉著未婚夫進入魔法部的辦公室裡。

「看樣子他們輾轉到英國來，真是的，還沒抓到葛林戴華德又來這種事情。」西瑟斯不免想要抱怨。

「這個人聽說和葛林戴華德有點關係，說不定抓到他可以知道葛林戴華德的下落。」葛雷夫真的不知道要怎樣說。

「那傢伙真的有夠會躲。」西瑟斯想起巴黎事件很不爽，因為未婚妻差點死在葛林戴華德的手下。

「你該慶幸巴黎那件事情沒有鬧很大。」葛雷夫不得不說因為鄧不利多出現才讓事情沒有鬧很大。

「教授出現還是讓他逃跑了，有點不爽。」西瑟斯實在不知道鄧不利多在想什麼。

「大概只想帶回兒子。」葛雷夫沒想到魁登斯是葛林戴華德和鄧不利多的孩子。

沒有人知道葛林戴華德和鄧不利多的想法，即使是曾經是鄧不利多的學生的西瑟斯和紐特也是一樣，莉塔對此只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，在某些方面來說葛林戴華德的示愛方式很像小學生。

不過這些事情不是他們要說的事情，葛雷夫來英國除了因為犯人的事情以外就是要來看自己最愛的人，紐特當然知道愛人的意圖，但是他什麼話都沒說，看見葛雷夫來英國紐特可是很開心。

跟西瑟斯把案件都釐清之後葛雷夫和紐特一起出門走走，葛雷夫很少會來英國，需要一個導遊，紐特就是一個很好的導遊，兩人可以開心一起走走，買買東西或是一起找家餐廳吃飯。

葛雷夫和紐特牽著對方的手來到破金斧酒吧中，在這裡簡單的吃了一些餐點之後他們就進入斜角巷，這裡可是英國魔法世界的中心，當然要來這裡逛逛，紐特一定會帶葛雷夫來這裡走走。

「這裡是英國的魔法街？」葛雷夫看見許多巫師的樣子很訝異。

「斜角巷有很多地方可以逛，許多東西都可以買到。」紐特笑笑的告訴葛雷夫。

「看樣子還是有隱藏在黑暗的地方。」葛雷夫注意到夜行巷裡面出入的人員。

「夜行巷裡面除了賣很多黑魔法的東西以外，有些東西可以在那邊買到。」紐特總是會解釋給葛雷夫聽。

「這樣說表示你進去過。」葛雷夫很清楚紐特肯定進入過夜行巷。

「沒辦法奇獸的食物斜角巷不一定都有賣，有些特殊的需要去夜行巷買。」紐特有些不好意思的看著葛雷夫。

葛雷夫什麼話都沒有說，只是親親紐特的臉頰，然後和他一起去逛逛斜角巷，身為正氣師的葛雷夫可是需要忍忍不去夜行巷買東西，要是等下紐特帶他進去走走，他可就要想想自己是否可以壓抑自己的原則。

知曉葛雷夫的個性紐特當然不會帶他去逛夜行巷，不然的話可能要出動英國的正氣師，紐特才不想要把事情給鬧大，他當然不會帶葛雷夫過去，以免等下西瑟斯會把自己痛打一頓。

他們找了一家餐廳吃飯，紐特買了一些東西，葛雷夫看見這樣的情形微笑，也吃了一些冰淇淋，不得不說今天的約會讓葛雷夫和紐特很滿意，加上這家餐廳的菜色真的很不錯，他們吃的很開心。

「帕西，你要先去洗澡嗎？」回到家後紐特準備去照顧奇獸們。

「我跟你一起去照顧奇獸，你有一屋子奇獸要照顧，需要人手幫忙。」葛雷夫親親紐特的臉頰。

「帕西，你真的是好學生。」紐特主動親吻葛雷夫。

「因為我有個好老師，這點你不可否認。」親吻過後葛雷夫很認真的告訴紐特。

聽見葛雷夫說的話紐特微笑，兩人一起去照顧奇獸，除了箱子裡面的奇獸還有屋子裡的奇獸，自從葛雷夫成為紐特的伴侶之後，紐特養的奇獸都不怕葛雷夫，甚至有的很喜歡和他撒嬌。

才交往多久的時間葛雷夫已經把紐特所有的奇獸都收服，看見這樣的情形紐特只能苦笑，看樣子自己真的有一個很好的學生，葛雷夫對待奇獸比自己想像的還要好，奇獸們真的很喜歡他。

紐特仔細的照顧這些奇獸，連水怪也一起好好的照顧，葛雷夫看見這樣的情形微笑，紐特濕身的樣子讓他欲望勃發，每次這樣總是會讓愛人有些不好意思，看見葛雷夫的眼神連紐特自己也會承受不住，會沉浸在他的懷裡。

「帕西……」紐特被葛雷夫壓在牆壁上親吻。

「阿緹米絲，知不知道現在的你有多迷人。」葛雷夫發現自己已經快要忍不住。

「啊……哈……帕西……」紐特已經不知道要說什麼才好。

「你真迷人，我的月亮女神。」葛雷夫輕輕的在紐特的耳邊說。

他們兩人忍不住在地下室搞了起來，繼續下去的時候葛雷夫和紐特則是回到房間去，當然他們兩人有先去浴室當中洗澡，分開好幾天他們兩人早已經忍不住想要對方，想要和對方纏綿在一起。

紐特看見散布在地上的衣服馬上臉紅，自己被葛雷夫抱著哪裡都不能去，自己真的很愛他，總是會忍不住想要和他在一起，這是他第一次有這樣的感覺，紐特慶幸自己有告白，而且葛雷夫有回應自己。

回到英國之後他們連絡的時間變少，葛雷夫和紐特真的很忙碌，只能偶爾抽出時間來寫信給自己最愛的人，久久才能收到回信的他們有時候覺得異地戀是很惱人的事情。

「喔！帕西，我們昨天又……」紐特已經害羞到不敢說話了。

「那是因為我們實在是太想對方才會這樣。」葛雷夫親親紐特安撫他的情緒。

「離開美國我就想你了。」紐特很坦白的告訴葛雷夫。

「我也是，親愛的阿緹米絲。」葛雷夫摸摸紐特的臀部後開始用手指開拓愛人的小穴。

這個動作讓紐特又感到一陣刺激，看樣子今天早上不能順利的從床上起來，葛雷夫喜歡聽愛人的呻吟，好聽的呻吟聲總是容易讓自己清晨的慾望舉起來，兩人又開始滾床。

直到葛雷夫心滿意足後才放過紐特，他們兩人才吃上遲遲沒有吃的早餐，紐特慶幸自己早已經和邦妮說這幾天不要來幫忙，不然的話讓她撞見自己和葛雷夫的性愛畫面會很不好意思。

第一天見面沒有好好的滾床單這件事讓葛雷夫很哀傷，好在昨天把所有的份都補回來，今天早上又要了幾次讓他很滿足，這些事情紐特很清楚，他也沒有什麼抱怨，他自己也很想要和對方好好滾床單。

「抱歉，我最近沒有去補東西，今天吃的比較簡單。」紐特有些不好意思的看著葛雷夫。

「沒有關係，親愛的阿緹米絲，你準備什麼我就吃什麼。」葛雷夫把人拉到自己的懷裡。

「你這樣說讓我覺得很愧疚。」紐特悶悶的說著。

「親愛的，不需要愧疚，這些東西很好吃。」葛雷夫親親紐特的臉安慰他。

好不容易在親吻之間把他們兩人的早餐給解決完畢，葛雷夫和紐特才穿好衣服去處理事情，找到馬戲團的落腳處後他們不打草驚蛇，現在外圍走走確認路線之後再來決定要不要進入裡面去看看。

巴黎事件娜吉妮逃走現在是在鄧不利多的身邊陪著魁登斯，紐特也收穫一隻可愛的駒吾，中國的神獸（奇獸），不過他沒想到這個馬戲團竟然會走私奇獸，當初見到的河童也想救，相信葛雷夫知道自己的意思。

葛雷夫當然知道紐特的心思，除了逮捕犯人之外他也會讓愛人去照顧這些奇獸，搞不好這些奇獸又會進入他的箱子裡，所以現在他們檢查好路線之後就打算去逛逛，讓紐特去和鄧不利多商量，這樣葛雷夫才可以和娜吉妮見面談談。

畢竟葛雷夫需要知道一些證據，這點紐特很清楚，西瑟斯肯定會跟他們一起去，只是不知道會不會帶上莉塔就是，現在鄧不利多對於魁登斯和娜吉妮可是保護的很好。


	2. Chapter 2

紐特帶著葛雷夫來霍格華茲，西瑟斯和莉塔也跟著一起過來，看見這樣的情形紐特感到很無奈，莉塔只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，畢竟西瑟斯和葛雷夫兩人的關係很微妙。

鄧不利多看見從前的學生過來拜訪自己微笑，準備一桌下午茶和他們一起享用，魁登斯和娜吉妮也在他的身邊，看見魁登斯有進步的樣子紐特很開心，娜吉妮的血咒也慢慢在找方法解決。

「鄧不利多教授，這是我的男友，波西瓦爾‧葛雷夫，美國安全部部長。」紐特不好意思的跟著鄧不利多介紹自己的男友。

「也是葛林戴華德在美洲橫行的受害者。」西瑟斯補上這句話。

「呵呵，不知道該說蓋勒特的眼光很好，還是因為剛好跟我同名的關係。」鄧不利多聽見斯卡曼德兄弟說的話笑笑的說。

「我想兩者都有吧！畢竟教授您和葛林戴華德曾經是情人。」莉塔微笑的說著。

「這個我不予置評，搞不好是看上我的位子很方便的關係。」葛雷夫一點也不想要回憶之前被抓的事情。

「或許吧？誰知道呢！」鄧不利多對於這個話題不想要去探討太多。

對於葛林戴華德這個人鄧不利多不想要去談論，那已經是多久以前的事情，現在專心的幫西瑟斯和葛雷夫解決事情，魁登斯和娜吉妮安靜的看著這一切，他們知道西瑟斯和葛雷夫會跟他們問一些事情。

回到英國鄧不利多對自己的兒子和未來的媳婦可是很照顧，不管發生什麼事情都會保護好他們，對於這次要調查馬戲團的事情魁登斯和娜吉妮可是很樂意提供線索給他們。

紐特看見魁登斯後擁抱他，看見他現在好好的樣子鬆了一口氣，玻璃獸嗅嗅又從箱子裡跑出來，看見魁登斯憂鬱的樣子難得會去安撫他，似乎對他身上亮晶晶的東西很有興趣，紐特看見這樣的情形把玻璃獸抓回來。

「要摸摸看嗎？嗅嗅可是很調皮的。」紐特笑笑的問著魁登斯。

「我可以摸嗎？」魁登斯聽見紐特說的話感到很訝異。

「可以。」紐特對於這件事情可是很有耐心。

「謝謝。」魁登斯伸出手摸著玻璃獸。

玻璃獸很享受魁登斯的撫摸，所以紐特暫時把玻璃獸交給魁登斯去照顧，自己專心聽聽看葛雷夫和西瑟斯以及鄧不利多商量的結果，娜吉妮在鄧不利多的鼓勵之下告訴他們自己在馬戲團的生活，魁登斯不時的補充一下。

有了娜吉妮和魁登斯的證詞讓葛雷夫和西瑟斯有把握可以瓦解這個集團，紐特很想要解救那些奇獸，至於可不可以收服就不太清楚，不過那些奇獸最後應該都會變成紐特的寵物。

看見玻璃獸不願意離開魁登斯的懷抱讓紐特很傷腦筋，葛雷夫只拿出一個品質很不錯的袖扣來誘惑牠，看見葛雷夫拿出袖扣的時候玻璃獸馬上跳到他的身上，紐特看見這樣的情形只能搖頭。

「教授，謝謝你的招待，有機會再來拜訪您，我們先走了。」紐特很有禮貌的和鄧不利多道謝。

「不客氣，你可要和葛雷夫先生好好過生活。」鄧不利多很寵愛紐特。

「我會的。」紐特害羞的說著。

「呵呵。」鄧不利多笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

葛雷夫牽起紐特的手一起離開，還有些時間讓他們不急著去魔法部和西瑟斯交換情報，兩人先去馬戲團附近走走觀察一下，沒有特別的把握葛雷夫是不會貿然取締這個馬戲團，愛人謹慎的個性紐特也很清楚，自然會陪著他一起觀察。

有了想要的線索之後葛雷夫和紐特才回去魔法部，西瑟斯看見他們兩人的到來什麼話都沒有說，兩人開始討論一些事情，紐特安靜的坐在一邊，莉塔拿了紅茶給他喝，自己也沒什麼話對他說。

畢業之後紐特和莉塔分開走不同的路，尷尬了好一陣子後前陣子才開始有話聊，現在又陷入寂靜的狀態，紐特本來就是不擅長談話的人，莉塔很久沒和好友聊天也不知道聊什麼。

「所以你打算和紐特一起去埋伏？」西瑟斯大概知道葛雷夫到底想要做什麼。

「當個間諜去埋伏沒有什麼不好的。」葛雷夫覺得他們很有勝算。

「裡應外合的確是個不錯的選項。」西瑟斯想了想之後說出這句話。

「去埋伏一段時間比較好抓出證據，現在沒證據也無法動手。」葛雷夫總是會看的比較透徹。

西瑟斯雖然不太想要讓自家弟弟去冒險，可是葛雷夫這樣堅持自己也不好多說什麼，紐特似乎也答應葛雷夫的意見，現在他們沒有什麼把柄根本沒辦法對那個馬戲團動手，會用這樣的方式西瑟斯一點也不意外。

對於葛雷夫的意見紐特當然很樂意答應下來，他想要把哪些奇獸給帶回家，受過傷害的動物總是需要一點時間才會恢復，如果自己可以提早過去照顧那些奇獸，或許就不會有太大的問題。

而且紐特相信葛雷夫一定會保護好自己，不會讓自己受到任何的傷害，加上自己也可以保護自己，不需要擔心太多，儘管西瑟斯和莉塔會擔心紐特還是決意這樣做，會和葛雷夫一起跟著出生入死。

「紐特，你真的是，每次對於奇獸的事情總是這樣。」莉塔抓著紐特的手很無奈的看著他。

「我想要為那些動物做一點事情，而且帕西會保護我，我一點也不擔心。」對於好友的擔心紐特總是會好言安慰。

「小心一點，不要讓我和西瑟斯擔心。」莉塔總是會這樣細心交代。

「好，我答應妳。」紐特答應莉塔的事情一定會做到。

和好友道別之後紐特牽起葛雷夫的手一起回家，昨天晚上睡前葛雷夫已經告訴他這件事的計畫，聽見這樣的計畫紐特感到很訝異，沒想到葛雷夫看過一眼之後就已經制訂好計畫。

這點讓紐特很佩服葛雷夫的做事效率，這樣的做事效率還不出錯，不得不說葛雷夫真的很厲害，紐特很開心自己可以有這樣好的伴侶，所以當愛人和自家兄長提起這件事的時候他不插嘴，讓他們兩人去談論。

回到家後葛雷夫和紐特鬆了一口氣，不過他們要想想怎樣去臥底，需要怎樣的身分去臥底才可以，畢竟太過張揚的臥底可是會讓人感到傷腦筋，要慶幸當初蒂娜出現處理那個馬戲團的時候，葛雷夫沒有出現。

對馬戲團來說現在他們兩人是個很陌生的人，紐特會用自己的方式來臥底，葛雷夫當然也是一樣，要用什麼身分卻是很傷腦筋的事情，主要的原因是因為他們兩人要怎樣說服對方。

「我們沒有像魁登斯或是娜吉妮那樣的身世，要找個身分認同的感覺進入馬戲團，這可是傷腦筋。」紐特看著葛雷夫正在忙碌的樣子說。

「身份的確是很傷腦筋的部分，你可以應徵奇獸馴獸師，我的話要用什麼身分才傷腦筋。」葛雷夫拿起一塊牛排餵給紐特吃。

「奇獸馴獸師嗎？總不能讓駒吾再去一次……」紐特咬著牛排說出這句話。

「法蘭克呢？」葛雷夫優雅的吃著今天的晚餐。

本來要放生的雷鳥布知道為什麼突然回到自己的身邊，紐特現在把牠養在英國家裡的某個空間當中，他有很多奇獸可以挑選，駒吾也放在自己的家裡的某個空間中，只是現在要挑選哪知比較有特色的奇獸讓他很傷腦筋。

想不透的紐特開始看起世界奇獸大全，決定要用很像獨角獸的麒麟也是中國的奇獸去應徵，最近他剛好撿到中國的奇獸麒麟，反正走私到英國的奇獸大多都會被送入紐特這邊。

有很多一直沒有運回去的奇獸可以讓牠們幫忙，紐特想到一件事情，就是訓練葛雷夫和麒麟一起表演，自己的話肯定會用其他的奇獸來表演，身邊的奇獸很多他自然有辦法來處理。

「帕西，這幾天你先跟中國的奇獸麒麟培養感情，你要騎牠來表演。」紐特馬上坐起來告訴葛雷夫這件事。

「這是不錯的主意，你呢？」聽見愛人的建議葛雷夫微笑的問著。

「我還在想，考慮是用法蘭克，可是又覺得不是很好。」紐特還在想自己的身分。

「要不和我一樣，來個雙人表驗怎樣？」葛雷夫微笑的問著紐特。

「這樣好像也不錯！」紐特想了想之後說出這句話。

「我們明天來練習，下星期一定要去應徵。」葛雷夫幫紐特擦嘴巴。

這個主意一定會讓他們兩人順利應徵馬戲團的成員，只是現在他們兩人需要好好的和麒麟配合，紐特總是有辦法讓奇獸可以順利和奇獸配合，現在的葛雷夫也是一樣。

這個星期他們兩人就和麒麟一起配合，配合到沒有任何的問題之後就打算去應徵馬戲團，只是現在需要搞定假名才可以，裝容當然也要改變一下才可以，如果不改變的話怕會被認出來。

這時候麻瓜的化妝品就不需要擔心太多，兩人裝扮好之後帶著兩隻可愛的麒麟過去應徵馬戲團，馬戲團的團主看見他們兩人不多說馬上就錄取，葛雷夫和紐特相視而笑。

「看樣子很順利呢！阿緹米絲。」葛雷夫笑笑的告訴紐特。

「是啊！帕西，現在應該叫你霍特。」紐特沒想到會這樣順利。

「可別叫錯了，阿緹米絲。」葛雷夫沒想到紐特會用自己的中間名當化名。

「才不會呢！霍特。」紐特賭氣的看著葛雷夫

霍特‧法瑞爾是葛雷夫的化名，阿緹米絲是紐特的化名，兩人用夥伴的關係進入馬戲團，常年遊走在世界各國的紐特有很多的化名，只是沒想到這次竟然會用中間名來當化名。

葛雷夫尚未爬上安全部部長的位子時也有臥底過幾次，霍特就是他去臥底的時候所用的化名，知道這個化名的人不是被逮捕就是已經死亡，所以葛雷夫一點也不擔心會被發現。

紐特則是覺得自己的化名搞不好馬戲團的人會聽說過，為了保險一點乾脆用自己的中間名來當化名，畢竟自己的化名在走私界可是惡名昭彰的名字，他總是會不小心打擊這些走私集團。


	3. Chapter 3

順利進入馬戲團後葛雷夫和紐特鬆了小小的一口氣，可是還是有很多事情需要警覺才可以，由於他們兩人的表演很受到大家的歡迎，讓馬戲團團長很開心，只是沒想到紐特後來會被派去照顧大象。

魔法世界大象的奇獸有很特別的地方，是個可以擁耳朵飛翔的大象，即使個頭和麻瓜世界的大象一樣也是會飛翔，紐特剛好就照顧一個孤兒大象，這讓他懷疑這個馬戲團的奇獸到底是哪裡來的。

葛雷夫和紐特進入馬戲團的時候尚未看見有小飛象這種奇獸，沒想到今天卻聽見團長要紐特去照顧一隻小飛象，看見可愛的小飛象懼怕的樣子紐特花心力去照顧牠，只是對於小飛象的來源感到很疑惑。

「這隻小飛象到底是從哪裡來的？馬戲團的團長真的很讓人懷疑。」紐特和葛雷夫說這件事。

「我也還在查來源，這裡的奇獸都很特別，回去都要好好安撫。」葛雷夫有發現到這裡的奇獸很怕馬戲團團長。

「看樣子還需要好好的調查一番才可以。」紐特摸摸小飛象的身體安撫牠。

「我會讓西瑟斯調查來源在哪裡，這些天小心一點。」葛雷夫親吻紐特的臉頰。

「我會的，霍特。」紐特知道葛雷夫會擔心自己。

「我愛你，阿緹米絲。」葛雷夫笑笑的告訴紐特。

紐特會用自己的方式來告訴葛雷夫自己也很愛他，現在他們兩人不能表現的很明顯，如果太過明顯的話會被發現，要是被發現的話肯定會傷腦筋，而且小心謹慎一點不是什麼不好的事情。

現在是在人家的地盤上當然要小心一點，主導權不是在他們的身上，臥底本來就是要事事小心，葛雷夫和紐特深知這點，自然不會讓其他人發現自己和對方太過親密，也不會讓他們抓到把柄。

這隻可愛的小飛象在紐特的照顧之下長的很好，現在馬戲團的團長要紐特訓練這隻小飛象表演，儘管紐特很排斥這件事還是會照做，他可不想要讓馬戲團的團長看出什麼來。

「真的要呆寶去表演嗎？」紐特摸摸呆寶的頭。

「現在只能照做，如果不照做肯定會有問題。」葛雷夫利用魔法讓羽毛飄在空中開始訓練呆寶。

「看樣子你已經和呆寶培養感情了，真不錯呢！」紐特看見這樣的情形微笑的說。

「呆寶很可愛，也很聰明。」葛雷夫很喜歡這個孩子。

紐特和葛雷夫開始慢慢的訓練呆寶飛翔，馬戲團的團長早已經等不及讓呆寶出去表演，自從紐特來應徵之後這裡的奇獸都很乖聽話，甚至可以在紐特的命令之下好好的表演。

這也是為什麼團長會這樣高興，樂呵呵的樣子讓人不知道要說什麼才好，葛雷夫當然知道愛人厲害的點在哪裡，只要有時間一定會幫忙他，絕對不會讓他受到任何的傷害。

日本稱為惡魔的河童紐特依舊可以訓練的很好，不得不說紐特真的很吸引奇獸們喜歡，葛雷夫看到這點才會愛上他，這樣善良的個性很吸引自己，會讓自己想要靠進他，想要和他在一起。

「呆寶已經會飛了，你果然很厲害，霍特。」紐特看見這樣的情形微笑。

「呵呵，我有個好老師，我是學習能力很強的學生。」葛雷夫親吻紐特的臉頰。

「看樣子你是我最厲害的學生。」紐特不得不說葛雷夫的學習能力很強。

「有好老師才會有這樣出色的成果。」葛雷夫覺得自己在紐特的身邊學到很多。

呆寶的確是個很聰明的小飛象，只需要好好的訓練就會掌握自己的能力，是否可以在人前表演葛雷夫和紐特不是很清楚，畢竟現在沒有幾個人在，如果要是害怕的話肯定會受到虐待。

所以不管怎樣他們都會想辦法讓呆寶好好的表演，呆寶是這樣的可愛，讓世人知曉不是什麼問題，葛雷夫和紐特會想盡辦法幫呆寶做好心理準備，不會讓牠面對人群的時候感到害怕。

有時候葛雷夫和紐特會請一些人站在呆寶的面前，讓牠可以適應人類這種生物，甚至在他們的面前表演，呆寶開心的在這些人的面前表演，等到適合的時候葛雷夫和紐特才會讓團長答應讓呆寶表演。

「果然還是要再訓練一下子才可以。」吃飯的時候紐特和葛雷夫遠離馬戲團所在的地區。

「如果呆寶可以順利在大家面前表演，我會趁此機會用魔法去搜索。」葛雷夫已經想好到底要怎樣做。

「在這個馬戲團裡面的奇獸都很少見，看樣子是從世界各地拐來的。」紐特吃了一口飯後說著。

「光是這點就讓人很懷疑，果然有做走私奇獸的買賣。」葛雷夫這幾天有發現到一些蛛絲馬跡。

「你發現到一些蛛絲馬跡？」紐特知道葛雷夫很厲害。

「比你想像的還要多，有些我已經交給西瑟斯。」葛雷夫微笑的看著紐特。

「這些動物真可憐。」紐特不知道要說什麼。

「人類是很貪心的生物。」葛雷夫有這樣的體驗。

擅於和動物互動的紐特對於人類多少有些失望，葛雷夫自從擔任正氣師之後就知道人類多少會讓人失望，人性是多麼不可預測，有時候動物還是比人類還要簡單，這也是為什麼紐特會這樣喜歡動物，葛雷夫也拿他沒辦法。

吃過餐點後紐特給呆寶吃一點東西，今天不打算繼續訓練牠，葛雷夫偷偷用搜尋魔法找尋一些蛛絲馬跡，照顧好呆寶之後紐特去看看自己帶來的兩隻麒麟，這兩隻可愛的麒麟可是很黏紐特。

葛雷夫陪在呆寶的身邊，讓紐特去照顧其他的奇獸，這裡的奇獸都很喜歡紐特，對於這點葛雷夫很清楚，自然不會多說什麼，看見他開心的樣子自己也會很開心，自然不會多說什麼。

「西瑟斯，你那邊查的怎樣？」葛雷夫用雙向鏡問著自己的好友。

「你給的線索我給魁登斯和娜吉妮看過，雖然不是很確定，但是他們友一些反應。」西瑟斯告訴葛雷夫這件事。

「看樣子這個馬戲團果然有問題。」葛雷夫對此有些擔心自己和紐特的安危。

「你和紐特可要自己注意一下，我很擔心這個馬戲團團長有一些背景。」西瑟斯只是這樣告訴葛雷夫。

「我會注意，也會保護好阿緹米絲。」葛雷夫斷了和西瑟斯的通話後去找紐特。

紐特照顧好河童和麒麟之後準備回去，看見葛雷夫過來感到很疑惑，對方什麼話都沒說就抱著自己，看見這樣的情形紐特也沒多說什麼，只是摸摸葛雷夫安撫他，他大概也猜得出來對方在想什麼。

葛雷夫肯定是和西瑟斯說過話，這裡肯定有問題在，到底會發生什麼事情他們都不清楚，才會這樣擔心紐特和自己的安全，葛雷夫當然會保護好紐特，不會讓他受到傷害。

呆寶跟著葛雷夫走過來找紐特，伸出鼻子碰碰葛雷夫，看見這樣的情形紐特笑笑的沒多說什麼，只是走過去摸摸可愛的呆寶，葛雷夫和紐特一定會把這裡所有的奇獸給救出去，絕對不會讓牠們在這裡受苦。

「西瑟斯告訴我這裡很有問題，我們要快點找到決定性的證據。」葛雷夫很認真的告訴紐特。

「我會努力吸引大家的眼球，讓你有辦法去找證據。」紐特會想辦法幫忙葛雷夫。

「自己小心一點，不要被人家發現。」葛雷夫知道這裡團長的眼線真的很多。

「我會小心一點不被發現。」紐特當然知道葛雷夫一定會擔心自己。

葛雷夫摸摸呆寶什麼話都沒有說，紐特抱著這隻可愛的小飛象，這裡總是會讓人擔心，不知道要怎樣才好，挖掘越深越讓他們感到很無奈，需要好好想想才可以，如果遇到問題的話可是會讓人傷腦筋。

看見呆寶慢慢可以面對人群後團主長讓紐特帶著牠出去表演，看見這樣的情形紐特知道時間到了，在一個眼神的暗示之下葛雷夫利用魔法去搜尋自己想要的證據，除此之外也會趁著團長不注意的時候問問其他人。

得到越多證據葛雷夫越不知道是否很有把握可以抓到這個傢伙，馬戲團的團長很聰明，斷點設的很好，好到讓人不知道要說什麼才好，紐特看見葛雷夫傷腦筋的樣子也不好過問。

「斷點設的太好，讓人傷腦筋。」葛雷夫簡單的告訴西瑟斯。

「你的屬下金坦姐妹過來幫忙，我會讓她們想辦法。」西瑟斯知道葛雷夫對此感到很傷腦筋。

「蒂娜見過那位馬戲團的團長，不要讓她出現在這附近，讓她去調查其他的事情。」葛雷夫聽見西瑟斯說的話馬上安排。

「讓奎妮過來，我們找不到的證據需要她幫忙。」紐特知道奎妮會讀心，搞不好會有幫助。

「就讓奎妮來幫忙。」葛雷夫只是這樣說。

「我知道了，你們小心一點。」西瑟斯只是這樣說。

呆寶看見葛雷夫頭痛的樣子只是伸出鼻子安撫他，紐特看見這樣的情形微笑，這隻小飛象果然很懂人心，可以感受到他們的情緒，兩隻麒麟也會用自己的方式來安撫他們。

如果需要逃開這個馬戲團，麒麟肯定是很好的動物，獨角獸和麒麟差別在麒麟是會飛，獨角獸只能在陸地上跑，這樣他們肯定可以帶著呆寶一起跑，奎妮會拿著紐特的箱子過來，到時候紐特可以把這些奇獸收在箱子裡。

葛雷夫一定會找到證據把這些人給逮捕，畢竟要是太過隨意逮捕的話肯定會讓人傷腦筋，沒有證據的話不好關壓犯人，雖然現在可以直接扭送監獄當中，就怕有人會隨意逃出。

「奎妮，謝謝妳。」紐特看見奎妮出現在自己的面前很開心。

「不客氣，我會好好的幫忙。」奎妮露出好看的笑容。

「金坦小姐，麻煩妳收集有用的情報。」葛雷夫相信奎妮的能力。


	4. Chapter 4

「我會的。」奎妮當然會好好的做。

「需要開始制定逃離的計畫嗎？」紐特笑笑的問著葛雷夫。

「呵呵，這個嘛！可以好好的考慮。」葛雷夫親吻紐特的臉頰。

看見有一位美女加入馬戲團的團長當然很開心，葛雷夫和紐特先去休息，等到奎妮進入他們的房間時，開始告訴葛雷夫和紐特自己讀到的情報，收集到情報之後葛雷夫馬上記下來。

睡前紐特會把所有的奇獸巡視一遍，確認這些奇獸的安全與健康，順便看看自己是否可以找到一些線索，這時候不太會看見馬戲團團長和其他人，所以紐特總是可以很安心的看顧奇獸。

有時候葛雷夫會陪伴他，有時候又不會，今天是紐特自己獨自巡視，沒想到竟然會遇到馬戲團團長和其他黑市的人交易一些東西，為了不打草驚蛇紐特撞見當作什麼都沒看到，甚至把自己隱形起來。

紐特偷偷施了一個魔法看著那個交易，確定他們離開之後紐特照舊去做自己的事情，什麼話都沒有說的去做自己的事情，即使看到團長也沒有任何的異樣，馬戲團的團長自然也沒管紐特。

「霍特，你現在有空嗎？」紐特突然這樣問葛雷夫。

「我現在有空，怎麼了嗎？阿緹米絲。」葛雷夫聽見紐特的語氣感到很疑惑。

「我有些事情要跟你說，可以陪我去看一下呆寶嗎？」紐特眨眨眼睛暗示葛雷夫。

「好。」葛雷夫懂紐特的暗示之後就和他一起去看呆寶。

葛雷夫和紐特去看呆寶之後確認沒有人，紐特才把所有的事情告訴葛雷夫，拿到一些證據後偷渡出去，有太多證據顯示這個馬戲團有問題，找不太決定性證據讓人很傷腦筋。

紐特已經讓呆寶出去表演，用麒麟引導呆寶跟著他們一起表演，這樣的表演很吸引人們的眼光，馬戲團的團長很開心，有時候西瑟斯會裝作是觀眾來看這表演，對此葛雷夫不感到意外。

呆寶很有信心的樣子讓紐特鬆了一口氣，不過最近又多了幾個小型奇獸，幾乎可以說是英國特有的奇獸，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫感到很疑惑，讓西瑟斯去抄了黑市的一切。

「讓大斯卡漫德先生去抄了黑市一切似乎也沒用，我們還是沒有找到來源。」奎妮看見這樣的情形有些擔心。

「上次看見的那個人是接頭人嗎？聽內容好像是交易奇獸的樣子。」紐特想起萊自己看到的事情。

「算是，我讓西瑟斯和蒂娜去處理。」葛雷夫覺得除了美國、法國巴黎到英國都有小小的問題在。

「我有請蒂娜問過法國的魔法部，那邊似乎也是有點問題。」奎妮想起來自己過來前蒂娜的交代。

「美國那時候我們沒有特意查，這個馬戲團會注意到是因為魁登斯的關係。」紐特摸摸呆寶安撫牠。

「離開後才出了問題，後來有連繫法國那邊，因為沒出問題才放著不管。」葛雷夫覺得應該在美國就搞定這個馬戲團。

魔法部中西瑟斯和莉塔看著葛雷夫收集到的證據不知道要說什麼，魁登斯和娜吉妮在旁邊幫忙他們，蒂娜也拿出來自己從美國調出來的文件以及自己對馬戲團的印象。

五個人在那邊腦力激盪也搞不清楚這個馬戲團的團長到底是在哪裡得到奇獸，娜吉妮說這個團長並不是在森林裡找到自己，是自己被人口販子拐到這個馬戲團來，聽說很多奇獸也是這樣。

西瑟斯當然知道有很多巫師會私下走私很多奇獸，紐特為了打擊這些人會用自己的方法來裂解這個集團，不過這樣的集團真的很多，光是用一己之力很難全部瓦解，西瑟斯總是會幫忙自己的弟弟紐特。

現在看見魁登斯和娜吉妮，西瑟斯和莉塔決定要把這個馬戲團給瓦解，想到這些事情娜吉妮不知道要怎樣才好，魁登斯把女友抱在懷裡安慰她，讓她不要去想太多，搞不好和鄧不利多商量肯定會得到一些資訊。

「要找鄧不利多教授商量嗎？」西瑟斯腦袋根本已經不知道要怎樣才好。

「DADA說這件事他無能為力。」魁登斯緩緩的說出鄧不利多交代他的話。

「阿不思說最近葛林戴華德正在騷擾他，他沒有時間可以幫你們。」娜吉妮想起鄧不利多這幾天看信件的樣子不知道要說什麼。

「看樣子葛林戴華德不想要輕易放手，西瑟斯，這還是靠我們自己吧！」莉塔笑笑的說著。

「雷斯壯小姐，妳好樂觀，我們會調查這個馬戲團，不是就是擔心這個馬戲團跟葛林戴華德有瓜葛。」蒂娜聽見莉塔說的話後有些訝異。

「現在什麼都不知道，這只是傳言。」西瑟斯覺得頭很痛。

「PAPA應該沒時間關愛這個馬戲團，現在他正在騷擾DADA。」魁登斯已經不想要多說什麼。

「會是葛林戴華德的手下嗎？」娜吉妮不太懂這些事情。

「有可能，現在還沒抓到人誰都不知道。」莉塔微笑的說著。

「算了，在這裡想都沒結果，還是先把當下的問題解決。」蒂娜只有這樣的想法。

聽見蒂娜說的話西瑟斯開始把所有的事情整理一遍，魁登斯和娜吉妮多少會補充一下有缺失的地方，莉塔和蒂娜開始記錄起來，光是把脈絡整個整理完畢後一天又過去。

呆寶趴在紐特的腿上讓紐特撫摸自己，葛雷夫看見這樣的情形沒多說什麼，只是和奎妮商量一些事情，有太多事情要整理才可以，不把脈絡整理一下他們會想不出到底問題在哪裡。

西瑟斯把整理好的脈絡給他們，看見這些脈絡葛雷夫內心當中有底，既然要救出這些奇獸和逮捕這些壞人，他已經開始有想法，奎妮看見上司的眼神大概知道要做什麼。

「怎麼了嗎？」紐特抬頭看葛雷夫。

「我有想法了，需要你們兩個配合。」葛雷夫用靜音咒後說出這句話。

「好。」紐特當然沒意見。

「部長想要做什麼？」奎妮感到很好奇。

「按照西瑟斯他們的說法，讓我把所有不能理解的脈絡釐清，所以我打算這樣做。」葛雷夫把所有的計畫告訴紐特和奎妮。

「我會好好的配合，會小心自己的安危。」紐特知道葛雷夫的計畫後沒多說什麼。

「部長說什麼就是什麼，我沒意見。」奎妮笑笑的告訴他們。

確定好自己的任務後他們三人開始做準備，紐特會把所有的奇獸給照顧好，要讓這些奇獸可以順利的脫逃，不要再被這裡綁住，有了自己的箱子之後可以把這些奇獸裝在箱子裡面。

但是總不能一個晚上就把這些奇獸裝在裡面，然後第二天再來造反，肯定要像魁登斯和娜吉妮那樣，趁機造反肯定會讓其他人感到很驚訝，同時解救那些奇獸，這點可能就會讓奎妮來幫忙。

擬訂好計畫後他們兩人會看情形來大鬧天宮，奎妮會在旁邊幫忙，這些事情確定好之後葛雷夫和紐特會選定一天來處理，只是現在還不是好時機，要等到找到證據的時候就會開始大鬧天宮。

葛雷夫不愧是美國魔國會的安全部部長，簡簡單單就想到很多點子要怎樣做，紐特看見這樣的情形很開心，他會好好的配合自己的愛人，然後帶走這些奇獸離開逮捕這些人。

「這幾天觀察一下情形，先不要打草驚蛇。」葛雷夫只是給他們一個簡單的交代。

「我最近會先探探口風，部長和紐特如往常表演。」奎妮知道葛雷夫的計畫後說出這句話。

「奇獸方面我會好好想辦法，應該是可以全部帶走。」紐特怎樣都會想盡辦法帶這些可愛的奇獸走。

確認好作戰計畫之後葛雷夫和紐特一如往常的表演，奎妮也會表演一些小小的魔術，偶爾會探探裡面的人，儘管口風很緊內心卻可以聽見八卦，所以奎妮可以很容易收集到情報。

葛雷夫和紐特當然會等到時機成熟之後來大鬧天宮，除了呆寶要帶走以外當然這裡的奇獸也會帶走，紐特有發現到這裡的奇獸都受到不好的待遇，看見這樣的情形他很心疼，因此每晚都會跟著葛雷夫照顧這些奇獸。

所以不管怎樣紐特都會帶走這些奇獸，葛雷夫也很清楚這件事，看見這些奇獸受到傷害葛雷夫都想要好好的教訓這個馬戲團的團長，不想要讓這些可愛的小動物繼續受到傷害。

「呆寶，你真棒！」看見呆寶飛的很好的樣子紐特很開心。

「收集到決定性證據之後，我們就直接逃走。」葛雷夫決定進入馬戲團團長的房間去抽收集證據。

「小心一點，可不要輕易被抓到。」紐特知道葛雷夫到底想要幹嘛。

「相信我，對付犯人我可有一套，不會受到任何的傷害。」葛雷夫對潛入房間有信心。

聽見葛雷夫說的話紐特微笑沒多說什麼，當天晚上他就看著男朋友潛入團長住的房間裡面，想盡辦法在裡面找證據，甚至不惜用擊昏咒把這位團長給打昏，就是希望可以盡快找到自己想要的證據。

找到決定性證據之後葛雷夫和紐特以及奎妮開始商量要怎樣大鬧天宮，要讓觀眾覺得是表演以外就是不想要驚動任何人，讓西瑟斯帶領正氣師可以來逮捕這些人，但是現在葛雷夫要把證據拿給西瑟斯。

紐特讓會飛的奇獸把證據送給西瑟斯，微笑的哼歌回去照顧呆寶，當然他可是有注意到馬戲團的人沒有注意到自己，葛雷夫和奎妮已經商量好策略之後各自回房間去。

西瑟斯收到好證據和葛雷夫的手信之後知道時機已經成熟，和莉塔開始慢慢的集合正氣師，準備在收到信號之後來逮捕馬戲團的這些人，他相信奇獸紐特會處理好，自己不需要擔心。


	5. Chapter 5

表演當天葛雷夫表示說他們幾個已經把證據和證人都收集完畢，紐特知道之後什麼話都沒有說，準備安排今天的表演，然後和葛雷夫以及奎妮一起順利逃脫，而且還會有盛大的表演。

呆寶會乖乖的讓紐特指揮，兩隻麒麟當然也是一樣，等到葛雷夫給他暗示後，紐特就指揮麒麟和呆寶飛了起來，同時也帶著奎妮和紐特一起離開，兩人揮揮自己的魔杖弄出煙花來掩飾。

葛雷夫看見這樣的情形也消影現影離開，紐特和奎妮帶著呆寶和兩隻麒麟離開，馬戲團根本沒有察覺，收集到證據之後葛雷夫把東西拿給西瑟斯，讓他和其他人去處理。

「好了，把東西給你，我要休息一天。」葛雷夫把東西交給西瑟斯後說著。

「嘖！你又要和阿緹米絲去約會。」西瑟斯把東西收下來後就搖頭。

「親愛的，紐特，走吧！」葛雷夫牽起紐特的手一起離開。

「好。」紐特摸摸呆寶和葛雷夫一起離開。

紐特要安置呆寶這隻可愛的小象，麒麟已經回到舒適的生活圈裡面，駒吾跟著這兩隻麒麟一起生活，畢竟牠們都是中國的神獸，生活在一起不需要太過擔心，從沒有打架的情形出現。

葛雷夫和紐特把呆寶帶到霍格華茲後，發現魁登斯和娜吉妮看見呆寶很喜歡，總是會抽出時間來照顧這隻可愛的小象，而且呆寶似乎很受到學生們的歡迎，讓身為主人的葛雷夫和紐特不知道要說什麼才好。

走私的奇獸不知道要怎樣處理的時候就會請紐特來幫忙，紐特總是會想辦法好好的安置牠們，魁登斯現在也跟著紐特學習一些照顧奇獸的知識，娜吉妮當然也會跟著一起學習，鄧不利多看見這樣的情形很開心。

不過現在最重要的部份還是要處理娜吉妮的血咒問題，到底是否可以解除鄧不利多也覺得很傷腦筋，紐特也跟著一起幫忙自己的教授一起處理，畢竟魁登斯是那樣的喜歡娜吉妮。

「呆寶真的很乖呢！」紐特開心的餵食呆寶。

「學習能力很高，可以讓我們順利離開馬戲團。」葛雷夫摸摸呆寶的身體。

「不知道西瑟斯處理的怎樣？」紐特隨口問出這句話。

「相信我，西瑟斯會處理的很好。」葛雷夫親親紐特的臉頰。

「我相信你。」紐特當然會相信自己最愛的人。

「走吧！讓呆寶帶我們出去逛逛。」葛雷夫把紐特抱在懷裡跨坐在呆寶的身上。

呆寶動動自己的大耳後開始飛了起來，帶著葛雷夫和紐特一起飛起來逛逛，看見廣大的天空讓呆寶很開心，自己跟著新主人一定會過很好的生活，葛雷夫好好的控制呆寶讓牠在天空中飛翔。

霍格華茲的學生看見呆寶很開心，每個人都想要碰碰這隻可愛的小象，可惜當呆寶踏到地上之後，就馬上躲在葛雷夫和紐特的後面，看見這樣的情形紐特拍拍牠、安撫牠。

鄧不利多微笑的讓孩子們進入學校上課不要想盡辦法摸呆寶，魁登斯和娜吉妮開始和呆寶培養感情，想要讓葛雷夫和紐特讓他們照顧呆寶，看見這樣的情形紐特很放心讓魁登斯照顧一下呆寶。

「難得看見魁登斯這麼喜歡一隻小動物。」鄧不利多看見這樣的情形微笑。

「魁登斯一直以來都很喜歡動物，他是個很好的小幫手。」紐特很喜歡魁登斯這個孩子。

有了魁登斯這個好幫手在，紐特根本不需要擔心太多，只需要告訴他說正確的飼養知識，魁登斯就可以幫自己打理好一切，娜吉妮也開始學習很多東西，慢慢地融入這個魔法世界。

把馬戲團的團主抓起來之後發現有很多走私的奇獸，現在就要等等看這位團主的合夥人到底是誰，西瑟斯和葛雷夫要把所有的罪犯給抓起來，就是希望那些奇獸不要再受苦。

知道葛雷夫的想法紐特當然很開心，西瑟斯也只能想辦法達成這個希望，寶貝弟弟的希望他身為哥哥就要想辦法好好的幫忙達成，自己的寶貝弟弟說什麼西瑟斯都會做。

「西瑟斯那個弟控肯定又要壓榨我。」葛雷夫幫忙紐特清洗呆寶的時候說出這句話。

「呵呵，我相信你的實力，不然西瑟斯怎麼會想辦法壓榨你。」紐特聽見葛雷夫說的話微笑。

「親愛的，你就不擔心男朋友我被過勞死？」葛雷夫把人拉到自己的懷裡。

「我一點也不擔心，你是工作狂。」紐特親吻葛雷夫的臉頰。

「我真可憐，我的男朋友一點也不心疼我。」葛雷夫哀怨的看著紐特。

「我當然會心疼你，只是不是現在。」紐特已經有辦法好好的應對葛雷夫。

既然愛人已經這樣說葛雷夫覺得自己該好好的工作，不然的話紐特肯定會不理自己，交往這麼久的時間他們早已經了解對方的個性，這樣的生活情趣在他們的生活中很常見。

呆寶很享受葛雷夫和紐特幫自己服務，甚至用自己的鼻子來蹭蹭他們，看見這樣的情形紐特開心地摸摸牠，葛雷夫笑笑的看著這樣的情形，呆寶這樣可愛的小飛象竟然會有人想要抓牠，想到此葛雷夫和紐特就很不高興。

所有在紐特庇蔭下的奇獸都有很多不為人知的身世，每個在紐特的細心照顧之下恢復的很好，如果可以野放紐特也想要野放，不過看見奇獸們的棲息地都被破壞，紐特只好養著牠們。

「很多奇獸都無法野放，我看著都很心疼。」紐特拍拍呆寶的身體後說出這句話。

「人類是最恐怖的生物。」做了正氣師這麼多年後葛雷夫有這樣的想法。

「畢竟人性是很難預測的。」紐特當然懂葛雷夫的意思。

「算了，我會好好的處理這個案件。」葛雷夫拍拍呆寶的身體。

來葛雷夫想要說些什麼卻什麼也說不出來，他不知道要怎樣去表達自己內心的想法，的確要不是人類的行徑的話，呆寶以及紐特所飼養的奇獸們都可以安然居住在自己的棲息地中，可偏偏人類喜愛破壞，讓人很無奈。

不管怎樣自己就是要想盡辦法逮捕那些人，不要再讓那些人為非作歹，更不要讓紐特因為奇獸而傷心難過，葛雷夫因為愛人的關係已經開始喜歡起自己所飼養的奇獸，自然就不希望他們的棲息地被破壞。

馬戲團的團主做出來的事情可以說是人神共憤，怎麼樣紐特都不希望再有奇獸受到傷害，相信葛雷夫也是這樣的感覺，西瑟斯和葛雷夫會想盡辦法處理這件事，紐特相信他們可以處理好。

「有了魁登斯和邦妮的幫忙，奇獸們都受到妥善的照顧。」看見魁登斯開心的樣子紐特也很開心。

「我想這也是為什麼魁登斯喜歡過來的關係。」莉塔和蒂娜偷閒來到紐特家喝茶。

「娜吉妮也很開心可以和魁登斯一起照顧小動物，聽說血咒的方式已經有解了？」紐特笑笑的看著自己的好友。

「似乎是這樣，聽西瑟斯說教授找到一位友人可以幫忙解。」莉塔似乎也不是很清楚。

「血咒不是沒辦法解除嗎？怎麼還有人可以幫忙？」蒂娜對此感到很疑惑。

「嘛！教授的人脈廣，誰知道呢！」莉塔笑笑的說著。

「是啊！連葛林戴華德都可以搞定的人，我們怎麼知道。」紐特真的覺得鄧不利多很謎樣。

溜出來偷閒的莉塔和蒂娜回去後紐特就開始在家裡忙，奇獸那邊有魁登斯和邦妮會處理，自己不需要太過擔心，晚點娜吉妮會過來和她們一起享用晚餐，自己肯定要好好的做飯才可以。

正在廚房忙碌的紐特把所有的餐點給打理好，葛雷夫回到家的時候聞到飯菜的香味，西瑟斯和莉塔、蒂娜、奎妮也一起跟來，娜吉妮和鄧不利多也隨後就到，邦妮回家後魁登斯乖乖的在紐特家用餐。

長期在外面旅行的紐特早已經練就一身很好的家事魔法，所以準備一頓晚飯並不難，葛雷夫已經領教過愛人的手藝，自然會期待今天的晚餐，西瑟斯多少有些訝異，莉塔看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

「你回來啦！帕西。」紐特看見葛雷夫回來很開心。

「我回來了，晚餐準備好了？」葛雷夫親吻紐特的臉頰。

「我已經準備好了，大家可以準備用餐。」紐特笑笑的告訴葛雷夫。

「我很期待今天的晚餐。」葛雷夫用魔法把餐點都端到餐廳去。

看見葛雷夫和紐特的互動西瑟斯很不爽，莉塔看見未婚夫的樣子只想要笑，她有時覺得未婚夫弟控的情況有點小嚴重，當年自己和紐特交朋友差點沒有被西瑟斯給針對，後來到魔法部才產生感情。

對於西瑟斯是弟控的情形莉塔感到很無奈卻也無法多說什麼，每次看每次覺得自己的未婚夫覺得很好玩，雖然紐特總是會感到很傷腦筋就是，可是這是自己觀察斯卡曼德兄弟相處的樂趣之一。

自從紐特和葛雷夫交往之後西瑟斯總是很有意見，對此葛雷夫和紐特也很無奈，只能任由西瑟斯和自己抱怨，紐特有點受不了自己的兄長老是這樣，葛雷夫只能搖頭不多說什麼。

「哇！紐特你真棒！沒想到你做的東西看起來很好吃的樣子。」奎妮看見桌上的餐點很開心的說著。

「紐特你真的很厲害，看樣子我真的要好好的跟奎妮討教。」蒂娜真心的覺得自己該好好的學習家事魔法。

「大家快點坐下來吃吧！我可是準備一個下午。」紐特笑笑的告訴大家。

聽見主人說的話大家乖乖坐下來吃飯，葛雷夫一定是坐在紐特的身邊，西瑟斯看見這樣的情形很不爽，但是莉塔拉著自己的未婚夫坐好，就是不讓他和葛雷夫起衝突。

魁登斯和娜吉妮乖乖的坐下來一起享用這些好吃的餐點，蒂娜和奎妮看見這樣的情形笑笑的看著他們兩人，看見他們兩人適應很好的樣子放心許多，鄧不利多今天到底是去哪裡也沒人知曉。


	6. Chapter 6

好久沒吃到紐特親手做的料理的西瑟斯吃了一口後非常的開心，莉塔對自己的好友的手藝竟然會這樣好讓自己驚豔，魁登斯和娜吉妮開心的吃著今天的晚餐，看見大家的笑容紐特很開心。

葛雷夫慢慢的吃著紐特親手做的晚餐，他什麼話都沒有說，看見西瑟斯這樣激動也沒多說什麼，蒂娜和奎妮當然也很開心可以吃到紐特的手藝，好友的手藝真得出乎她們的意料之外。

等到大家把餐點全部吃光之後，紐特又拿出水果和點心給他們享用，魁登斯和娜吉妮很開心可以吃到這麼好的晚餐，雖然跟著鄧不利多在霍格華茲也吃到好吃的餐點，但是今天的晚餐讓他們吃的很開心。

「魁登斯，你今天開心嗎？」娜吉妮幫著魁登斯一起收拾碗盤。

「很開心，紐特先生的奇獸很可愛。」魁登斯很喜歡和奇獸們相處。

「阿不思說你很喜歡小動物，這樣真的很好呢！」娜吉妮很開心魁登斯找到自己的重心。

「我也很開心妳的血咒快要解除，這樣很好呢！娜吉妮。」魁登斯很高興女友已經慢慢的恢復。

聽見魁登斯說的話娜吉妮有些臉紅，他們兩人的感情很好，幫紐特把所有的東西都收拾乾淨後，他們兩人打算離開回去阿波佛那邊，娜吉妮現在是在豬頭酒吧打工，順便慢慢等待解除自己身上的血咒。

看見這樣的情形紐特給魁登斯一個擁抱，蒂娜也給娜吉妮一個擁抱，才開始港口鑰讓他們去活米村，本來是打算用咕嚕粉過去，但是他們兩人的魔力還有待加強，保險一點才用港口鑰會比較保險，阿波佛會在終點站等他們。

回到活米村的時候魁登斯和娜吉妮看見阿波佛已經在等待他們，看見這樣的情形魁登斯和娜吉妮露出好看的笑容，對於這兩個孩子阿波佛還挺喜歡，自然會好好的照顧這兩個孩子。

鄧不利多拜託自己的弟弟阿波佛照顧魁登斯和娜吉妮，雖然自家弟弟老是會抱怨這件事，可是看見阿波佛照顧好魁登斯看娜吉妮後鬆了一口氣，讓自己好好的對付葛林戴華德。

「鄧不利多教授會好好的處理葛林戴華德，我們先專注在這個案子上。」西瑟斯想起鄧不利多說的話後告訴大家。

「馬戲團的團主已經被我們抓了，但是打死不吐出合夥人到底是誰。」葛雷夫想起自己拷問之後的事情。

「雖然我們想用吐真劑，只是現在還不到時候。」蒂娜對此感到很頭痛。

「我們已經派出正氣師去追剩下的人，暫時還沒得到消息。」莉塔把自己處理的事情告訴其他人。

「看樣子需要好好的處理，我會想辦法套馬戲團團主的話。」奎妮會好好的利用自己的能力。

「辛苦你們了。」紐特不去插手這件事，反而是專心照顧自己的奇獸們。

直到深夜他們都還在討論要怎樣處理會比較好，西瑟斯看見莉塔頻頻打呵欠的樣子就帶著未婚妻一起回家，紐特和葛雷夫把準備好的客房給蒂娜和奎妮睡，把客人處理好之後就去休息。

躺在床上的兩人本來想要說話可是卻不知道要說什麼，紐特乾脆把自己埋入葛雷夫的懷裡，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫笑笑的沒有多說什麼，只是把人抱好閉上眼睛睡覺。

聽著愛人的心跳聲紐特很快就入睡，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫也沒多說什麼，自己會好好的保護心愛的人，閉上眼睛睡覺後他們可以在夢境中相見，其他的事情明天再說。

「你看事情有機會可以處理完嗎？」回到家莉塔問著自己的未婚夫。

「一定可以的，不管和葛林戴華德有沒有關係都無所謂，至少可以把犯罪的人員給抓起來。」西瑟斯親親自己的未婚妻。

「我相信你，你啊！可不要和葛雷夫先生吵架。」莉塔微笑的看著自己的未婚夫。

「誰叫帕西拐了我最愛的弟弟，阿緹米絲可是我最愛的弟弟。」西瑟斯悶悶的告訴莉塔。

莉塔對於西瑟斯說的話苦笑，只是親親他的臉頰後去梳洗睡覺，看見這樣的情形西瑟斯也跟著一起過去，現在的他需要未婚妻安撫自己，好好的安撫自己才可以讓自己的內心平復下來。

莉塔這位貼心的女子讓西瑟斯很喜歡，不然的話他才不會和他在一起，每次看見紐特和葛雷夫在一起的樣子西瑟斯的內心就不太爽快，畢竟是自己的寶貝弟弟，被人家拐去真的不是滋味。

蒂娜和奎妮乖乖的在客房當中休息，對於這次的事情是否可以好好的處理好蒂娜也不太清楚，有奎妮在自己身邊可以處理這些事情，至少她放心許多，雖然不好意思讓奎妮和雅各分開幾天。

「妳在寫信給雅各？」蒂娜看見奎妮正在寫信的樣子問。

「是啊！我答應雅各要每天寫信給他。」奎妮笑笑的告訴自家姐姐。

「真希望快點把事情給處理好，這樣就可以快點回美國，可以留個幾天好好的逛逛英國。」蒂娜坐在床上說這件事。

「呵呵！到時候可要好好的買東西，我很期待可以逛這邊的魔法街。」奎妮把信件寫完之後讓貓頭鷹送信給雅各。

女孩子會想要逛街，金坦姐妹難免也不例外，蒂娜只想要好好的把事情給處理好，這樣的話可以和奎妮一起逛街，聽紐特說英國的斜角巷真的很好玩，他們也想要逛逛霍格華茲。

看看歐洲最好的學校到底長啥樣子，和伊法魔尼到底差在哪裡，這些蒂娜和奎妮都很想要接觸，相信葛雷夫會同意這件事，一定會纏著紐特一起去逛逛這些地方，搞不好她們的部長一定去逛過斜角巷。

第二天早上葛雷夫親手準備早餐給大家吃，看見這樣的情形紐特只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，反而是蒂娜和奎妮被嚇到，葛雷夫看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

「天呀！部長親手做早餐。」奎妮看見這樣的情形很訝異。

「帕西會做早餐，手藝很好喔！」紐特笑笑的看著金坦姐妹。

吃完早餐之後葛雷夫和蒂娜又去英國魔法部工作，奎妮則是留下來陪在紐特身邊照顧奇獸們，紐特需要寫書的時候奎妮趁此好好的打掃一下紐特的家，看見這樣的情形紐特也沒多說什麼，只是很謝謝她。

看見紐特不好意思的樣子奎妮微笑，沒想到朋友竟然會順手幫忙自己整理家裡，邦妮和奎妮很合得來，自己也不需要擔心太多，基於出版社在催促的關係紐特只好埋頭寫書，把照顧奇獸的事情交給其他人。

魁登斯一早就來報到，娜吉妮也跟著一起過來，紐特看見今天有很多人幫忙照顧奇獸，自己可以好好的寫書，奎妮也會好好的照顧紐特的飲食，不然的話葛雷夫肯定會生氣。

「紐特，你可不能因為寫書而廢寢忘食。」奎妮把餐點端到紐特的面前要他乖乖地吃完。

「抱歉，最近出版社在催，所以就……」紐特有些不好意思的說著。

「怪不得部長要我好好的看著你，他說怕你一忙起來又忘記吃飯。」奎妮想起葛雷夫的交代。

「帕西果然是派你來監視我。」紐特對此只能苦笑。

之前去幫葛雷夫臥底之後，紐特回來就開始趕書本的進度，稿子的進度有一大部分是自己的經歷，身為戀人的葛雷夫也會幫自己校稿，只是他最近要和西瑟斯憶起處理上次的案件，紐特只好自己一個人來。

現在他開始懷念起前幾天葛雷夫在家裡幫自己的樣子，現在他一個人根本無法好好的處理，加上魔法部那邊對於葛林戴華德又追得很緊，有時候鄧不利多還會派他去做一些事情。

上次巴黎的事件讓葛雷夫嚇死，好在有人幫忙莉塔也沒事，不然的話西瑟斯肯定會很傷心，而且莉塔是自己最好的朋友，紐特說什麼都不希望她出事，出手幫忙的人是鄧不利多認識的人，也是紐特認識的人。

只是那些神秘的巫師不為人知，鮮少會在檯面上活動，沒想到因為要對付葛林戴華德而請他們出馬，這點紐特很訝異，鄧不利多竟然會請他們來幫忙，只能說鄧不利多的人脈真的很廣。

「帕西你真嚴格，還讓奎妮來監視我。」看見葛雷夫回家後紐特悶悶的抱怨。

「你太過廢寢忘食，要不是這幾天住在你家，我還真不知道你有這個壞習慣。」葛雷夫親吻紐特的臉頰。

「帕西還不是一樣，是個工作狂。」紐特才不相信自己的愛人不會跟自己一樣。

「我的確是個工作狂，但是我會記得按時吃飯。」葛雷夫和紐特一起去地下室看看呆寶。

自從把呆寶帶回來養之後，魁登斯和娜吉妮來紐特家的次數增加很多，似乎是很喜歡這隻小象的關係，他們總是會細心的照顧呆寶，偶爾也會幫忙邦妮照顧其他的奇獸。

呆寶呆呆又可愛的樣子真的很受到大家的喜愛，不過牠最喜歡的人還是葛雷夫和紐特，看見葛雷夫和紐特來找自己的樣子，呆寶就會和他們兩人撒嬌，這時候葛雷夫和紐特就會摸摸牠的身體。

這樣可愛的小飛象讓他們一點也不想要放回野外去，加上呆寶的個性實在是不是和放回野外，葛雷夫和紐特就這樣開始癢了起來，上次救援回來的河童也是養在水邊的某個角落裡。

「上次救援回來的奇獸在你這裡過得很快樂。」葛雷夫看見呆寶開心的樣子說。

「似乎是這樣，道高也很喜歡牠們。」紐特知道自己的幻影猿會幫忙照顧這些小動物。

「我看魁登斯和娜吉妮是真的很喜歡呆寶，幾乎每天都會過來你這裡看牠。」葛雷夫摸摸呆寶的身體。

「呆寶真的很受歡迎。」紐特微笑的看著葛雷夫。

「呆寶是個很可愛的孩子，當然會受到大家的歡迎。」葛雷夫幫紐特仔細檢查呆寶身上的一切。

「畢竟小飛象這種奇獸的確是不太常見，這麼可愛自然會受到人們的歡迎。」紐特還是很懂人類的心態。


	7. Chapter 7

小飛象這種奇獸真的很少見，呆寶又比其他的小飛象還要嬌小，這也是為什麼很多人會喜歡牠，魁登斯和娜吉妮會這樣喜歡牠是很正常的事情，這點紐特怎麼會不懂他們的心理。

和奇獸在一起有助於魁登斯和娜吉妮的復健，鄧不利多對此也沒有多說什麼，看見兒子和媳婦復健很好的樣子也很開心，現在魁登斯闇黑怨靈的力量也開始得到控制，慢慢學習魔法世界的一切，娜吉妮的血咒也可以解除，他們會很幸福。

照顧好奇獸之後葛雷夫和紐特回去房間，對於這個案子葛雷夫有很多、很多的想法，儘管遇到小小的瓶頸，葛雷夫知道肯定會破案，西瑟斯那邊已經有很多線索，奎妮一定會問出很多東西。

「帕西，你很擔心嗎？」紐特看見葛雷夫皺眉的樣子擔心的問。

「還好，應該差不多可以破案。」葛雷夫對此雖然很傷腦筋也沒多說什麼。

「我相信那個人一定會吐出合夥人。」紐特微笑的看著葛雷夫。

「呵呵，我相信你說的話會實現。」葛雷夫很清楚到底要怎樣審問犯人。

隔天一早葛雷夫匆匆吃過早餐後就去魔法部，紐特看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，只是給他一個早安吻，其實紐特有點捨不得案件很快就解決，這樣的話他們兩人又要分開，英國、美國分開讓他有點不太想要。

儘管自己可以隨著葛雷夫一起去美國住，可是對紐特來說他喜歡全世界跑，葛雷夫一向也不束縛他，就讓他去試界各地找奇獸，等到紐特累了回到葛雷夫身邊，回到愛人身邊這樣就夠了。

對此紐特不知道要說什麼才好，他們應該要早早結婚才對，不過礙於現在不管是麻瓜社會還是巫師社會對同性戀有點介意，雖然巫師界的沒有這麼大的介意，可是紐特還是會小小在意別人的眼光。

「道高，我不想帕西回去，可是不能強迫他留在這裡。」紐特默默的對自己的幻影猿訴說。

「紐特先生。」魁登斯抱著玻璃獸走過來聽見紐特正在和道高訴說一些事情

「魁登斯。」聽見魁登斯的聲音紐特抬頭看著眼前的孩子。

「紐特先生有心事？」魁登斯看見紐特煩惱的樣子問。

「是啊！這次事情解決後又要和帕西分隔兩地，我不太喜歡異國戀。」紐特苦笑的告訴魁登斯自己得心事。

「我想葛雷夫先生也不喜歡，我相信你們會有辦法解決。」魁登斯是這樣相信眼前的人。

「也是。」紐特露出一絲苦笑。

正在魔法部的葛雷夫也在想這些事情，他看著手上的案件報告什麼話都沒有說，西瑟斯和莉塔給自己的報告跟自己想像的一樣，蒂娜和奎妮已經去審問那個犯人，看樣子很快就會有線索。

把案件處理好之後自己就要回去美國的魔國會上班，又要和自己的戀人分開讓葛雷夫有些捨不得，畢竟自己和紐特分隔兩地讓他很不舒服，他一點也不想要和自己最愛的人分開。

他相信西瑟斯肯定很高興，只要自己和紐特分開西瑟斯就很高興，主要的原因是他很反對自己和紐特交往，莉塔看見這樣的情形只能苦笑，自己的未婚夫老是愛做這樣的事情讓紐特很傷腦筋。

「葛雷夫先生，案件有什麼問題嗎？」莉塔看見葛雷夫拿著羊皮紙發呆的樣子問。

「沒有太大的問題，不小心恍神一下。」葛雷夫聽見莉塔說的話後馬上回神。

「葛雷夫先生是在擔心自己會和紐特分開嗎？」莉塔大概知道葛雷夫會有什麼心事。

「算是吧！事情解決我要回美國，紐特肯定會鬧彆扭。」葛雷夫也不想要和自己心愛的人分開。

莉塔知道葛雷夫和紐特的情形，西瑟斯正在高興他們兩人快要分開，認為他們兩人分開異國戀、異地戀肯定會讓他們兩人分開，西瑟斯可是巴不得他們兩人快點分手。

儘管莉塔知道西瑟斯的心思，可是她不希望葛雷夫和紐特分開或是分手，她相信他們肯定會克服這個問題，葛雷夫和紐特說什麼都不會讓西瑟斯達到夢想，葛雷夫老早就想要把紐特給娶回家。

這次可以一起解決任務紐特很開心，葛雷夫當然很高興可以和自己最愛的人一起解決任務，呆寶是他們兩人的心肝寶貝，葛雷夫腦袋裡面開始有計畫，這個計畫他會回家後告訴自己最愛的人，他相信紐特會答應。

「西瑟斯一直很希望你和紐特分手呢！」莉塔笑笑的打趣著。

「呵呵，我當然知道西瑟斯的個性，那傢伙老是這樣，自從我和紐特交往後更是嚴重。」葛雷夫想起自己好友的想法很無奈。

「不過葛雷夫先生已經有想法了？我相信你和紐特可以解決這個問題。」莉塔內心很高興紐特找到一個好伴侶。

「會的，謝謝妳。」葛雷夫微笑的看著莉塔。

把事情給處理完畢後，葛雷夫等著蒂娜和奎妮的好消息，確定要把案件交給英國的魔法部處理的話，他和兩位屬下準備離開回去美國，當然他打算多留幾天在英國，除了讓兩位屬下好好逛逛以外，自己可以和紐特商量一些事情。

葛雷夫決定先把人拐到登記處結婚，有這樣的保障他們不會輕易分開，不過他還是要知道自己的愛人是否願意做這件事，不然的話自己肯定會被對方給丟出去，紐特生氣起來的樣子雖然很可愛，可是葛雷夫還是不想要他生氣。

蒂娜和奎妮把消息帶給葛雷夫後，葛雷夫決定把案件交給英國的魔法部，西瑟斯知道這件事後很開心，總算不需要和把自己最寶貝的弟弟拐走的人一起工作，這點讓他超級高興。

「紐特，我有件事情想要和你商量。」夜晚葛雷夫回到家後告訴紐特這句話。

「嗯？帕西有什麼事情要和我商量？」紐特聽見葛雷夫說的話感到很疑惑。

「我想，和你結婚，可以嗎？紐特。」葛雷夫把戒指拿出來給紐特。

「好，我答應你，帕西。」紐特本來的想法也是這樣。

葛雷夫沒想到紐特竟然會這麼快就答應自己的求婚，他本來想說要視對方不答應的話，自己肯定需要用很大的心力來說服他，現在聽見對方答應自己讓他有種他們兩人心有靈犀的想法。

看見葛雷夫的表情紐特只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，他主動擁抱自己最愛的人，他想過或許兩人不想要分開的話，乾脆直接結婚成為真正的伴侶，之後不管發生什麼事情他們會有辦法找到對方。

經歷過太多的事情之後葛雷夫和紐特會有這樣的想法是很正常的事情，不過這件事要是給西瑟斯知道的話肯定會大風雷霆，就算如此他們還是要這樣做，紐特才不管西瑟斯的感覺。

「這件事情要是給西瑟斯知道的話肯定要被罵。」紐特看著套在自己手上的戒指說。

「呵呵！我才不管西瑟斯反對，我就是要把你拐回家。」葛雷夫親親自己最愛的人。

「我也不管西瑟斯的感覺，我只想要和你在一起。」紐特主動親吻自己最愛的人。

「我也是，西瑟斯要囉嗦就讓他去囉嗦。」親吻過後葛雷夫這樣說。

互相親吻對方之後慾火就被撩起來，最後他們兩人進入房間做某件兒童不宜的事情，很久沒做愛的兩人激情一來總是會讓人抵擋不住，葛雷夫和紐特才不會想這麼多。

在床上滾得淋漓盡致之後葛雷夫下床做晚餐或者該說他們兩人的消夜，紐特趴在床上等待對方幫自己服務，每次愛人會在事後幫自己服務，這樣的服務紐特真的很享受，葛雷夫的服務真的很好。

沒多久葛雷夫端著消夜出現在房間裡，難得他們在床上享用好吃的餐點，親密的餵食對方讓他們感覺很幸福，你一口我一口的把所有的飯菜給吃完，之後兩人才把所有的東西拿到廚房裡洗乾淨。

最後他們又在浴室當中搞了起來，滿足饜足之後才乖乖的清洗回到床上睡覺，葛雷夫和紐特靠在一起睡覺，這種美好的感覺讓他們一點也不想要離開對方，畢竟真的很舒服。

「早安，親愛的。」葛雷夫笑笑的看著自己最愛的人。

「早安，帕西。」紐特微笑的看著葛雷夫。

「你想要舉行怎樣的婚禮？或者是直接去登記？」葛雷夫突然問出這句話。

「這個嘛！我想直接登記就好，不然我真想舉辦全部是奇獸的婚禮。」紐特伸出手讓葛雷夫抱自己。

「這個想法沒什麼不好，可我想很多人無法接受太過兇惡的奇獸。」葛雷夫一點也沒有意見。

「那樣的話，就挑幾隻可愛又溫馴的奇獸好了，例如呆寶。」紐特習慣性的蹭蹭葛雷夫。

「好啊！呆寶可是我們的寶貝孩子。」葛雷夫一點也沒有意見。

只要是紐特的意見葛雷夫當然不會有意見，決定帶紐特回去美國自己的本家，不在紐約的本家，那裡可以養很多奇獸，或是用什麼魔法之類的讓這裡可以和那邊連結，畢竟紐特無法拋下這裡的奇獸。

也有可能葛雷夫這次回去把所有的事情處理好，辭掉魔國會的工作來英國魔法部應徵，畢竟葛雷夫家族現在剩下的沒有幾個人，房產什麼的很快就可以處理好，搬來英國葛雷夫一點意見也沒有。

自從上次放了雷鳥法蘭克後，紐特心心念念自己放生的雷鳥，有趁著自己尚未被禁足之前去看了一次法蘭克，沒想到雷鳥法蘭克竟然會跟著自己回家，紐特把牠養在空曠的地方，只是不知道哪天會有一隻母鳥來和法蘭克交配。

知道這件事後葛雷夫什麼話都沒有說，只是很樂意搬家來英國，不過要是去英國魔法部應徵的話肯定會被西瑟斯給氣死，或是西瑟斯被自己給氣死，這點葛雷夫一點也不會否認。

「我想，乾脆我搬來英國好了，只是去英國魔髮部應徵的話，西瑟斯肯定會氣死。」葛雷夫把人抱在自己的懷裡。

「或是陪我到處亂跑，雖然我也是魔法部的半個員工。」紐特微笑的看著葛雷夫。


	8. Chapter 8

「這也是個好主意，不過你要先讓我回去美國處理事情。」葛雷夫一點也不介意要做什麼工作。

「我跟你一起回去，我想陪在你身邊」紐特親親葛雷夫的臉頰。

「好。」聽見紐特想要陪自己回去葛雷夫很開心。

「呵呵。」紐特笑笑的看著自己最愛的人。

西瑟斯聽見葛雷夫跟自己的寶貝弟弟紐特求婚後差點沒大發雷霆，莉塔看見這樣的情形感到很無言，明明就不需要大發雷霆的事情竟然生氣起來，蒂娜和奎妮聽見後當然是開心的祝福他們。

本來想要寄咆哮信過去的西瑟斯乾脆一點殺到紐特家裡準備和葛雷夫決鬥，莉塔看見這樣的情形馬上趕過去阻止自己的未婚夫，紐特擋在兄長的面前打死都不讓他欺負葛雷夫。

對於紐特擋在自己的面前這件事西瑟斯很生氣，沒想到自家弟弟竟然幫一個外人，莉塔也拉著自己不讓他和葛雷夫決鬥，最親近的兩人都做出這樣的動作來，西瑟斯氣到一個不知道要怎麼說的地步。

「紐特、莉塔，你們兩個放開我，我要跟這傢伙決鬥！」西瑟斯氣想要用魔法把兩個人給推開。

「西瑟斯，你給我住手！葛雷夫現在是我的未婚夫，不准你這樣做！」好脾氣的紐特難得生氣起來罵自己的兄長。

「西瑟斯，你是三歲小孩嗎？紐特的幸福他自己會抓住，為什麼要這樣呢？」莉塔拉著西瑟斯的衣服不放手。

「西瑟斯，紐特願意和我在一起，你不能老是有意見。」葛雷夫把紐特拉到自己的懷裡保護著。

西瑟斯看見這樣的情形只能悻悻然的放手，生氣的看著葛雷夫不知道要說什麼才好，連自己的未婚妻都這樣說，他也無法多說什麼，莉塔看見西瑟斯把魔杖放下來後才鬆手。

對於自家弟弟選擇的人不是自己喜歡的人西瑟斯感到很無奈，紐特和葛雷夫在一起總是笑得很開心，和自己認識的他有點不太一樣，這點讓西瑟斯有種不一樣的認知。

莉塔看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣，然後走到紐特的面前擁抱他，對於自家好友找到一個屬於他的愛人，莉塔打從心底很開心，好友這樣祝福自己紐特當然也很開心，他才不管西瑟斯的心情，對他來說和葛雷夫在一起很幸福也很快樂。

「哼！帕西，既然你要和紐特在一起，你就給我好好的保護他，那傢伙可是我心愛的弟弟，要是敢欺負他的話，我會要你好看。」西瑟斯惡狠狠的警告葛雷夫。

「我會保護好紐特，這點你不用擔心。」葛雷夫對此鬆了一口氣。

「葛雷夫先生，紐特就交給你了，希望你可以好好的對待他。」莉塔真心的希望自己的好友可以幸福。

「西瑟斯，謝謝你，莉塔，我會過得很好的。」紐特微笑的看著眼前的人。

西瑟斯揍人風波過去後他們四人一起去餐廳吃飯，雖然西瑟斯對此還是憤恨不平，可是看見紐特的笑容他又無法多說什麼，葛雷夫是真的對他很好，甚至比自己還要好，讓他不知道要說什麼才好。

身為葛雷夫的好友西瑟斯怎麼會不知道他的情史或是過去，但是也可以知道他算是很自愛的人，沒想到遇到紐特才會想要定下來，紐特果然有這樣大的魅力，讓自己不知道要怎樣說才好。

莉塔很高興西瑟斯乖乖的祝福葛雷夫和紐特，不然的話自己就要擔心他們兩人真的會打起來，英國魔法部的首席正氣師和美國魔國會安全部部長，也是美國魔法部的首席正氣師打起來的話可是要傷腦筋。

這樣可是會轟動英美兩地的魔法部，說不定會比鄧不利多和葛林戴華德打起來還要精采，破壞力當然也不容小覷，但是莉塔真心的希望這兩個傢伙不要打起來，不然紐特會很為難。

「紐特，金坦姊妹她們會多留幾天嗎？我想帶她們出去走走。」莉塔很喜歡蒂娜和奎妮。

「會的，帕西說他們要多留幾天在英國逛逛，之後再回美國。」紐特微笑的對莉塔說著。

「這樣我就可以帶她們去逛街，你和葛雷夫先生也要好好逛逛喔！」莉塔開心的告訴紐特。

「好，我會的。」紐特覺得自己應該要帶葛雷夫逛逛自己的母校。

雖然紐特有帶幾次葛雷夫進去過霍格華茲，但是每次都匆匆忙忙地去匆匆忙忙地走，幾乎沒有機會在那邊好好逛逛，決定趁這次多留幾天好好地陪他逛一下霍格華茲，相信鄧不利多不會介意。

這樣就可以耗掉一天的行程，之後想要去哪裡到時候再來想想，他相信不管自己帶葛雷夫去哪裡對方都會很開心，而且葛雷夫真的很喜歡和紐特在一起做某些事情，似乎是不管做什麼事情都一樣。

晚餐當然是去一家很不錯的餐廳吃飯，四個人和平地把所有的餐點給吃完，莉塔不會讓西瑟斯有機可趁，跟著西瑟斯這麼久的時間，莉塔也有一套方法可以對付自己的未婚夫。

「帕西，把我弟弟拐回家就要給我好好對待他！」幾乎是喝醉的西瑟斯警告自己最好的朋友。

「西瑟斯，你不用擔心，我一定會好好的對待他，紐特可是我的寶貝。」葛雷夫一定會給西瑟斯一個保證。

「結婚時我再去幫你化妝。」莉塔悄悄的在紐特的耳邊說。

「好，莉塔你也快點和西瑟斯結婚。」紐特笑笑的告訴自己的好友。

莉塔聽見紐特說的話點頭，看樣子真的要找時間好好地和自己最愛的人舉辦婚禮，不然的話紐特肯定會替自己擔心，西瑟斯也希望自己可以快點和他舉辦婚禮，只是不知道到時候到底會發生什麼事情。

相信到時候舉辦婚禮葛雷夫和紐特肯定會來參加，至於之後他們兩個人的反應就不是莉塔需要去管的，她只想要看見紐特開心的笑容，開心的祝福自己和西瑟斯，這樣就可以。

畢竟他們兩人是很好、很好的朋友，紐特和莉塔從學生時期到現在都是很好的朋友，曾經有很多人以為他們會在一起，結果沒想到是他們各自擁有自己最喜歡的人，這有點出乎人意料之外。

只不過對紐特和莉塔來說他們兩人的感情本來就是很普通的朋友之情，並不是大家所想的那樣的男女之情，莉塔會和西瑟斯在一起也是很正常的，而紐特後來也找到自己所愛的人。

「看樣子西瑟斯這輩子是不會原諒我的。」葛雷夫陪在紐特的身邊。

「時間久了他會認命，西瑟斯就是這樣，老是擔心我。」紐特對此感到很傷腦筋。

「因為你是他的寶貝弟弟，這是很正常的事情。」葛雷夫當然知道西瑟斯的心情。

「看樣子我找了一個和西瑟斯一樣保護慾過度的男人，我想要退貨來得及嗎？」紐特聽見葛雷夫說的話後苦笑。

「呵呵，你可不能退貨喔！親愛的。」葛雷夫把人拉到自己的懷裡。

「好吧！我只好乖乖的認了。」紐特笑笑的看著自己最愛的人。

呆寶看見葛雷夫和紐特出現在自己的面前當然很開心，伸出鼻子要跟他們兩人撒嬌，看見這樣的動作葛雷夫和紐特摸摸呆寶的身體，任由這隻可愛的小象和他們兩人撒嬌。

看見這樣的情形讓他們兩人不打算把呆寶放生會養著牠長大，怎麼說他們兩人也捨不得讓呆寶在野生的環境下長大，呆寶真的對人類沒有害怕的樣子，已經馴化的野獸自然還是放在身邊的好。

況且小飛象的棲息地大概也被破壞得差不多，這樣的情形本來就不能讓呆寶回到原來的原生地去，親人的呆寶已經習慣這樣的生活，讓紐特不知道要說什麼才好，只能和葛雷夫盡心盡力的陪在牠身邊。

紐特拿著乾草餵呆寶吃著，葛雷夫幫忙清洗牠的身體，呆寶舒服的瞇起自己的眼睛，牠喜歡葛雷夫和紐特在身邊，而且可以享受這樣舒適的待遇，紐特看見後微笑沒多說什麼，只能說葛雷夫的技術真的很好。

「帕西，呆寶很享受你的服務。」紐特微笑的對葛雷夫說。

「我正式升格為呆寶的爹地了嗎？不，應該說這些奇獸的爹地。」葛雷夫故意這樣問紐特。

「當然囉！你早已經正式成為他們的爹地。」紐特相信奇獸們已經正式認為葛雷夫是牠們的主人之一。

「我很高興可以成為牠們的爹地。」葛雷夫很高興得到這些孩子們的認同。

這幾天葛雷夫和紐特抽出時間把邀請卡拿給鄧不利多，順便來霍格華茲逛逛，讓葛雷夫有機會認識自己的母校，紐特會詳盡的介紹給對方知道，畢竟這裡對紐特來說是最好的魔法學校。

知道自己最寵愛的學生要結婚，鄧不利多很高興可以收到邀請卡，他一點也不擔心葛林戴華德要是知道會怎樣，畢竟那位歐洲醋王在某些方面來說真的很令人傷腦筋。

不過鄧不利多還是很開心的祝福自己的學生，看見葛雷夫這樣疼愛紐特，鄧不利多也放心許多，當然偶爾他還是會讓紐特去辦某些事情，這點可是紐特逃不過的命運，有葛雷夫在身邊不需要擔心太多。

雖然紐特知道自己肯定是躲不過鄧不利多的壓榨，該去做的事情他還是會去做，有葛雷夫陪在自己身邊就不需要擔心那麼多，尤其是西瑟斯老是會擔心自己，這點讓紐特很無奈。

「你們結婚的時候我一定會去。」收到邀請卡的鄧不利多說出這句話。

「謝謝你，教授。」紐特很開心鄧不利多會答應自己。

「紐特，以後我還是會找你幫忙，希望你不要介意。」鄧不利多總是會壓榨一下自己最喜歡的學生。

「看樣子我還是逃不過教授壓榨我的命運。」紐特對此無法多說什麼。

「我會陪在你身邊，不需要太擔心。」葛雷夫拍拍紐特的手安撫他。

「謝謝你，帕西。」紐特真的很開心葛雷夫對自己這樣好。

「看見你們兩人感情很好的樣子我也很放心。」鄧不利多相信葛雷夫會對紐特很好。


	9. Chapter 9

收到鄧不利多的祝福紐特很開心，對於眼前這位中年教師葛雷夫沒有太大的想法現在能夠和葛林戴華德對抗的人不多，如果不想要出來和他對抗，肯定是有難言之隱，或許某些關係上會和自己揣測的一樣。

即使懂鄧不利多的心思葛雷夫也不會太過去袍根究底，那些事情本來就該由當事人自己去解決，鄧不利多和葛林戴華德要怎樣去解決，並不是他這位外人可以管的事情。

以後要把葛林戴華德逮捕歸案可是要小心一點，自己還是跟在紐特身邊會比較好，聽說愛人老是被對方給針對，光是想到此葛雷夫就不是那樣放心，決定快去美國把所有的事情給處理好，然後陪在愛人的身邊。

「帕西是有什麼想法嗎？」在活米村吃飯的時候紐特看著葛雷夫說。

「沒有，我只是想我還是陪在你身邊會比較好，不然我會很擔心你。」葛雷夫吃了一口這裡的餐點。

「我會保護好我自己，帕西你就不要擔心。」紐特當然知道葛雷夫的意思。

「我相信你會保護好你自己，只是我樂意陪在你身邊。」葛雷夫伸出手來摸摸紐特的臉。

不安心的心情就這樣被安撫，紐特覺得葛雷夫果然有很大的魔力，可以安撫自己狂亂的內心，果然葛雷夫是個很好的未婚夫，總是可以讓自己感到安心，未來有他陪在自己身邊真的不需要擔心。

逛完活米村之後他們回去倫敦的家，看見邦妮很認真的告訴紐特說她已經照顧好這些小動物，對此紐特沒有多說什麼，只是謝謝她後就讓她下班，自從葛雷夫來到這裡之後，邦妮不再會找藉口多留，看樣子是對紐特完全死心。

紐特對自己的助手什麼想法都沒有，或許早在葛雷夫出現後邦妮知道自己的暗戀早已經無法開花結果，只能放棄這個無疾而終的愛戀乖乖地當個小助手幫忙紐特，偶爾不小心被閃光彈攻擊。

「好累。」紐特趴在床上一點也不想要起來。

「我先去洗澡。」看見這樣的情形葛雷夫沒有多說什麼。

「好。」紐特的聲音已經像是快要睡著的樣子。

「可別睡熟，等下可要清洗身子。」葛雷夫給予紐特一個吻後才進入浴室。

迷迷糊糊之間紐特看見幻影猿出現在自己的面前，看見道高跑出來的樣子紐特感到很疑惑，只是伸出手摸摸牠後又繼續睡，道高看見紐特睡著的樣子也沒想吵醒他，反而是等待葛雷夫從浴室出來要他去幫忙。

從浴室出來的葛雷夫看見道高把牠抱起來，聰明的道高總是有辦法讓葛雷夫去做某些事情，葛雷夫當然會遵照道高的指示處理那些奇獸，還好不是什麼緊急的事情，不然的話肯定要擔心。

葛雷夫把所有的事情給處理完之後，才把紐特叫醒去洗澡，看見已經睡的迷迷糊糊的紐特進入浴室的樣子葛雷夫很想要笑，自己的未婚夫就是這樣可愛，讓人不知道要說什麼才好。

「道高要你去處理什麼事情？」紐特記得自己剛剛有看到道高跑到自己的身邊。

「一些芝麻蒜皮的小事，不是什麼大事。」葛雷夫親親紐特的臉頰。

「好吧！我還以為是什麼大事情呢！」紐特知道不是什麼大事後心情就好很多。

「放心吧！有問題我會叫你的。」葛雷夫自然會安撫好自己的寶貝。

紐特點點頭後躺在床上馬上進入夢鄉，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫苦笑，幫愛人蓋上被子之後自己再去浴室當中沖澡，然後才和自己心愛的人躺在床上睡覺，熟睡的紐特習慣性會抱著葛雷夫一起睡覺，這樣會讓他感到很安心。

所有的事情安排好之後葛雷夫帶著紐特一起回美國，蒂娜和奎妮當然也跟著一起回去，該辦理的作業還是要處理好才可以，紐特這次可是乖乖的去登記，而葛雷夫則是去和瑟菲拉娜交代一些事情。

聽見葛雷夫的說法後瑟菲拉娜無法多說什麼，當初葛林戴華德假冒葛雷夫事件之後又發生許多事情，這些事情讓葛雷夫坐立難安，尤其是想到自己的愛人會出事情更是擔心不已。

才會決定請辭去陪伴自己最愛的人，對於葛雷夫要請辭這件事瑟菲拉娜也是同意，畢竟現在魔國會有太多不好的聲音，會讓人擔心葛雷夫的未來，趁現在讓他辭職或許是最好的選擇。

「雖然我不想要同意你的請辭，可是這也是沒辦法的事情。」瑟菲拉娜看著葛雷夫說著。

「如果我不請辭的話，肯定會讓妳這位主席感到很麻煩，加上我有愛人，我想要保護他，想請辭也是正常的。」葛雷夫可是會有政治判斷力在。

「我當然同意你的請辭，但是當我需要你的時候，你必須回來幫我。」收下邀請卡後瑟菲拉娜這樣說。

「沒問題，看在老同學的份上一場，我一定會回來幫妳。」葛雷夫很樂意欠下這個人情。

葛雷夫和瑟菲拉娜交往這麼久的時間，他們當然知道要怎樣讓對方欠下人情，自然一點也不擔心這件事，對此葛雷夫不多說什麼，該做的事情他還是會做，至於以後的事情等到了之後再想就可以。

況且他相信以瑟菲拉娜的實力一點也不需要擔心太多，自己的好友有多少實力他哪會不知道，這次不過就是順水推舟辭掉自己已經做了二十年的工作，相信到時候英國魔法部那邊肯定會有缺額。

剩下的事情就是葛雷夫家族的事情，葛雷夫回到本家把所有的事情報告完畢，也宣布紐特是自己的伴侶之後，家族的人全部一陣譁然，連畫像都開始騷動起來，看見葛雷夫不為所動的樣子其他人也不好多說什麼。

「既然你打算這樣做我也不阻止你，該怎麼做你就怎麼做。」葛雷夫聽見父親這樣說後點頭。

「謝謝您，父親。」葛雷夫很高興自己的父親會答應自己。

在英國多待的那幾天葛雷夫已經在郊外找到一塊地可以移動葛雷夫本家的房子，家族裡面的人想要待在哪裡自己管不了，本家的莊園是隨著族長而移動，這件事是無庸置疑的。

所以當葛雷夫把所有的事情全部處理好之後，家族的人也一一通知後，他就把整個房子移到英國去，看見這樣的情形紐特雖然感到很訝異也沒多說什麼，葛雷夫想要做什麼決定不是他可以管的。

而且有一個大莊園在的話自己可以養奇獸，就不需要待在那個小小的房子裡，需要用大魔法空間擴大咒來處理，甚至旁邊的水池還可以養馬型水怪，這些葛雷夫都幫自己想好。

「天呀！我真愛你，帕西，你什麼事情都幫我想的好好的。」紐特開心的抱著自己最愛的人。

「這是我應該要做的，這裡有天然的結界，莫魔也是你們所說的麻瓜闖不進來，奇獸們也出不去，自然不需要太過擔心。」葛雷夫喜歡看紐特的笑容。

「這樣連倫敦那邊的家都可以用連結，真的是太好了。」紐特真的很喜歡葛雷夫的安排。

「這樣奇獸們活動的範圍很廣，不需要太過擔心，這一整帶地區我都買下來了。」為了紐特葛雷夫什麼事情都可以做。

有大型的地方可以飼養自己的奇獸紐特當然會很開心，每個地方的分隔不需要像箱子裡那樣，或是說利用箱子裡的那種魔法來重現奇獸的生態環境紐特也很願意，葛雷夫總是會幫自己想得很好。

這樣紐特開始安排奇獸們的居住地，葛雷夫當然也會跟著幫忙紐特做這些事情，家裡的事情麻煩家庭小精靈去處理，而兩位主人開始把所有的奇獸們給安排好，呆寶也有屬於自己比較大的空間可以飛翔。

水中的奇獸們也各自有自己的地盤，自然不會去干擾其他生物，倫敦的房子紐特當然沒有賣掉，偶爾要辦事情太晚時可以回去那邊住，葛雷夫去魔法部上班也會比較方便一點。

只是邦妮可能需要辛苦一點，魁登斯來幫忙奇獸們搬家時也感到很開心，這些奇獸們有很大的活動場地，大家可以自由自在的生活著，偶爾他也會和娜吉妮一起過來幫忙邦妮。

「看見這樣的情形我好想來應徵當紐特先生您的小助手。」魁登斯喝了一口茶後說出這句話。

「嗯！可以啊！我剛好需要幫手呢！不然邦妮會忙不過來的。」紐特很樂意讓魁登斯當自己的小助手。

「我也會來幫忙，我相信阿不思會同意的。」娜吉妮微笑的看著自己心愛的人。

「爸爸肯定會同意。」魁登斯牽著愛人的手不多說什麼。

把所有的奇獸都安頓好之後，葛雷夫會幫忙紐特舉辦夢想中的婚禮，這段時間他們也把邀請卡一一寄出，相信他們的朋友們都有收到邀請卡，蒂娜和奎妮雖然對葛雷夫離開很失落，但聽到可以參加好友和部長的婚禮而感到很開心。

紐特夢想中的婚禮是有奇獸在現場，葛雷夫會想想有哪些奇獸可以放在婚禮上讓大家觀賞，呆寶是一個好選項駒吾的話也是可以，畢竟那隻像是大貓一般的神獸在紐特的身邊不需要太過擔心。

只是其他到底要用什麼奇獸葛雷夫也很傷腦筋，要是把玻璃獸放出來的話宴會場上所有人的金飾可是會被拿走，道高要看牠的心情好不好，兩腳蛇似乎是不錯的選擇，不過一切還是要看紐特的決定。

當天晚上葛雷夫和紐特開始在安排婚禮的事宜，他們兩人總是有許多想法想要做，加上場地夠大是真的可以做出這些想法，紐特當然很高興葛雷夫答應自己的想法，要自己不需要去想太多。

「帕西，我真的很高興可以和你在一起。」紐特看著葛雷夫害羞的說。

「我也是，我也很開心可以和你在一起，我的月亮女神。」葛雷夫很開心自己總算找到屬於自己的月亮女神。

聽見葛雷夫對自己的愛稱紐特總是會臉紅，不過對於這樣的愛稱他也沒有反駁或是想要說什麼，自己中間名的確是月亮女神的名字，這麼女性化的名字對他來說有點傷腦筋，儘管如此自己的愛人卻還是很喜歡。

交往之後紐特有糾正過幾次葛雷夫，可是偏偏對方不是那樣的在意，多叫幾次之後紐特也懶得去多說什麼，畢竟自己的家人也是這樣叫他，葛雷夫這樣叫似乎也沒有什麼。

把所有前面的事宜準備好之後，當天舉行婚禮不需要太過擔心，西瑟斯和莉塔以及紐特的家人提早到來，這讓前幾天才和莉塔結婚的西瑟斯有點小不滿以外，其他根本沒有什麼大不了的事情。


	10. Chapter 10

有這麼好的一個出色的兒婿斯卡曼德夫婦什麼話都沒有多說，只是拜託葛雷夫可以好好照顧紐特，其他的事情他們一點也不擔心，畢竟只要孩子們可以找到自己的伴侶他們才會放心許多。

「紐特，快點過來，我來幫你化妝。」莉塔馬上拉著好友的手進入新人房。

「好。」紐特乖乖的讓莉塔幫自己化妝。

西瑟斯不爽的看著葛雷夫，想要動手卻又無法動手，其他的事情已經交給家庭小精靈去處理，看見宴請的客人已經差不多陸續到了的時候，葛雷夫開始招待他們，儘管場外有奇獸卻也不受什麼干擾。

魁登斯和娜吉妮以及邦妮早早就來處理這些奇獸，他們可以適當的安撫好這些奇獸，讓這些奇獸可以不受到客人們的打擾，又可以乖乖地參加葛雷夫和紐特的婚禮，這樣的話才不會引起騷動。

梳妝打扮好的紐特穿著白西裝出來，葛雷夫站在證婚人前面等待他走過來，紐特被西瑟斯牽著手走過去，莉塔在旁邊看著這一切，笑笑的看著自己的好友和愛人結為連理。

證婚人讓他們兩人宣誓自己的誓詞，葛雷夫和紐特分別說出自己的誓詞之後套上戒指親吻對方，這樣莊重的儀式讓他們知道自己會一輩子待在對方的身邊，不管發生什麼事情不需要擔心太多。

「我很高興可以當你們兩人的證婚人，希望你們可以過得很好。」鄧不利多看著紐特和葛雷夫說著。

「我們會過得很好的，教授，請您不用擔心。」紐特微笑的看著自己最喜歡的教授。

「鄧不利多先生，請您別擔心，我會好好照顧紐特。」葛雷夫知道自己會好好照顧好自己身邊的人。

今天呆寶在魁登斯的協助之下擔任了伴郎給戒指的位子，看見這樣的情形紐特很開心，葛雷夫也會用自己的方式來讚賞呆寶，得到讚賞的呆寶當然很開心，能夠幫到他們自然會很開心。

幾個喜歡貓科動物的小孩子在娜吉妮的協助之下和駒吾玩了起來，紐特看見這樣的情形微笑，他會想要舉辦奇獸的婚禮就是希望大家可以認知到奇獸不需要去害怕，只要你不傷害牠們，牠們也不會傷害你。

蒂娜和奎妮送了一份大禮給紐特，葛雷夫看見兩位下屬開心的樣子微笑，瑟菲拉娜也很開心可以參加自己好友的婚禮，順便來和英國魔法部見識一下，看看這位已經在魔國會擔任二十年的安全部部長會帶給英國魔法部什麼樣的威脅。

至於葛雷夫到底是怎麼得到這個工作的，沒有多少人知曉，連身為同事的西瑟斯也不太清楚，畢竟這是葛雷夫親自去和英國魔法部的部長談的事情，不過西瑟斯對此也不太感興趣。

「紐特，真開心你結婚了。」西瑟斯擁抱自己最愛的弟弟。

「我也很開心你結婚了，西瑟斯，對莉塔好一點。」紐特希望自己的好友可以過得很幸福。

「放心吧！我很愛莉塔，會對她很好的。」西瑟斯知道莉塔是個好女孩，也會是自己的好妻子。

「說到要做到。」紐特只是這樣告訴西瑟斯。

西瑟斯看見這樣的情形知道自己的弟弟已經長大，看樣子紐特很在意自己是否可以對莉塔好一點，他不希望莉塔因為自己的關係而受到任何的傷害，對紐特來說莉塔可是他這一生僅次於雅各以外最重要的朋友。

婚禮上的餐點紐特可是請雅各來打理，奎妮很開心可以和自己最愛的人一起打理紐特婚禮上的飲食，有自己好友的幫忙紐特真的不需要擔心太多，儘管參加的人大多都是巫師，他們也不會介意雅各這一個麻瓜在。

蒂娜開心的和自己認識到的好友莉塔一起聊天，娜吉妮偶爾會加入她們的談話，魁登斯看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，鄧不利多陪在兒子的身邊也感到這場婚禮是那樣的幸福。

相信哪天自家兒子的婚禮也會是這樣，到時候讓阿波佛來張羅，只是是否可以見到葛林戴華德那就不是什麼重要的事情，畢竟現在這樣子也是很好，鄧不利多已經不打算去想那麼多。

「爸爸，你會想念父親嗎？」看見這樣的情形魁登斯擔心的問鄧不利多。

「現在他做的事情已經不是我想念不想念，我已經不想要去管那麼多。」鄧不利多苦笑的說著。

「如果以後父親可以來參加我和娜吉妮的婚禮就好。」魁登斯只是這樣說著。

「呵呵，以後的事情以後再說，誰知道那傢伙會不會回頭呢！」鄧不利多不想要去猜想葛林戴華德的心思。

魁登斯聽見鄧不利多說的話也不打算說什麼，的確就像是鄧不利多說的一樣，以後的事情以後再想也不是什麼大不了的事情，今天就好好的享受一下，其他的事情以後再來煩惱。

看見賓客每個人賓至如歸的樣子葛雷夫和紐特很開心，今天的婚禮也在大家的祝福之下落幕，呆寶開心的和葛雷、紐特一起目送賓客離開，魁登斯看見娜吉妮依依不捨的離開呆寶的樣子苦笑。

西瑟斯可是給了葛雷夫幾個下馬威，可惜很快就被對方給破解，看見這樣的情形有特和莉塔只能搖頭，在某些事情上面西瑟斯真的很像小孩子，讓人無法多說什麼，只能任由他這樣做。

「帕西，我很開心可以和你在一起。」紐特主動親吻自己最愛的人。

「我也是，紐特。」葛雷夫怎麼會不愛和自己最愛的人在一起。

「我愛你，帕西。」紐特笑笑的說出這句話。

「我也愛你，紐特。」葛雷夫看見紐特的眼睛是那樣的動人。

親吻過後當然就是洞房花燭夜，兩人在床上交纏許久才睡下，本來在婚禮上幫忙的奇獸們也乖乖地回到自己的窩裡睡覺，呆寶開心的窩在紐特親手幫牠做的窩裡睡覺，似乎是會一夜好眠。

駒吾受到許多愛貓人士的喜歡，不過大家也清楚只有紐特有本事養駒吾，誰想要養的話肯定是需要傷腦筋，儘管是貓科動物駒吾還是中國的神獸，想要養需要一定的知識。

更不用說在日本人們害怕的河童，沒有一定的知識根本無法養，這也是為什麼紐特會覺得馬戲團的團主知道的這麼清楚，後來查到合夥人才知曉那個人有一定的奇獸飼育基礎，雖然不像是紐特那樣專精，但是還是有一定的基礎在。

把犯罪集團一網打盡之後紐特的內心當然是鬆了一口氣，現在救出來的奇獸們過得很好的生活，自己也不需要太過擔心，至於以後會不會有許多奇獸需要拯救誰也不知道，畢竟這是無法預料的事情。

「呆寶，吃早餐囉！」紐特在空中大喊小飛象的名字。

聽見自己的名字呆寶馬上飛下來，看見紐特馬上過去和他撒嬌，看見這樣的情形紐特很開心，摸摸呆寶的身軀後拿乾草給他吃，呆寶開心的吃著自己的早餐，葛雷夫從屋子裡出來看見這一幕微笑。

溫馴的小飛象受到虐待之後還會相信人讓紐特感到很開心，葛雷夫也替紐特感到很開心，畢竟對他們來說只要這些孩子們可以過得很好，自然不需要太過擔心，紐特可是衷心希望這些孩子們可以過得很好。

還有些婚假的葛雷夫和紐特待在莊園中照顧奇獸，偶爾開心的在院子裡聊天，又或者是在書房裡面寫書、看書，當然也有可能會在家裡的某個角落做某件愛做的事情。

這些讓葛雷夫和紐特感到很幸福，覺得有對方在身邊真的是一件很幸福的事情，調皮搗蛋的玻璃獸們自然會在家裡的每個角落搜刮牠們想要的東西，看見這樣的情形紐特很無奈，畢竟這是葛雷夫縱容牠們的情形。

「真是的，你太過縱容嗅嗅牠們，都讓牠們在家裡搗蛋。」紐特看到家裡被搞得天翻地覆的樣子苦笑。

「嗅嗅沒你想的那樣調皮，偶爾也是會很乖的。」葛雷夫用魔法把東西放回原本的位子上去。

被抓到的嗅嗅和其他的玻璃獸當然是要吐出自己搜刮到的財寶，這時候牠們會和葛雷夫談判，最後可以保留一半下來，紐特看見這樣的情形只能苦笑，看樣子葛雷夫真的很寵愛玻璃獸們。

有的時候紐特幫玻璃獸們清理巢穴的時候會把葛雷夫的東西給挑出來，絕對不會有機會讓牠們再去搗亂，然後幫葛雷夫的飾品放回原位，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫也沒多說什麼。

這樣調皮搗蛋的奇獸們讓紐特總是又愛又恨，對於玻璃獸他就是這樣的感覺，儘管如此他還是很疼愛自己的奇獸們，不會讓這些小寶貝受到任何的傷害，葛雷夫自然知道紐特的堅持，也會好好保護這些可愛的小奇獸。

「呆寶真的很喜歡和我們待在一起。」紐特難得讓呆寶進入屋子當中和他們在一起。

「和我們在一起呆寶很快樂，所以想要無時無刻待在我們身邊。」葛雷夫摸摸呆寶的身子安撫著。

「幸虧現在呆寶不是很大，不然以後就不能進入屋子裡。」紐特知道懷裡的小飛象還會在長大。

「這的確是一個很傷腦筋的問題，等到呆寶長大後真的就要長時間待在外面才可以。」葛雷夫怎麼會不知道呆寶會長大。

「可是養了這麼久，好像沒看見呆寶長大的樣子。」紐特覺得自己是不是眼花看錯了

「好像是這樣，無所謂，沒長大也沒關係。」葛雷夫覺得這個問題並不大。

「也是。」紐特不打算去想那麼多。

「不管呆寶怎樣都是我們的孩子。」葛雷夫摸摸呆寶的耳朵。

和葛雷夫一起執行任務帶回來這麼可愛的奇獸，紐特真的很開心也很樂意收養牠，自己和葛雷夫用心的照顧牠，讓呆寶可以好好的成長，不需要去擔心太多的事情，小飛象就是要快快樂樂、無憂無慮的長大。

能夠和自己心愛的人一起照顧這些奇獸，紐特覺得自己真的很幸福，葛雷夫也覺得自己從正氣師的工作退下來之後，和心愛的人在英國一起生活是很美好的事情，而且自己也在英國魔法部中謀得一份正職，不需要去擔心太多。

未來不管紐特是要去抓奇獸還是要幫鄧不利多的忙，葛雷夫都會和他一起去，這樣自己可以保護好他，不需要在那邊提心吊膽的，相信未來他們肯定會過得很快樂，這點是不可否定的事實，當然呆寶也是一樣。（全文完）


End file.
